


list

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	1. Chapter 1

Test:  
Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.


	2. abo——全员篇

abo01

“为什么缺席会议？智脑提交的报告说你病了？”私人休息室的门忽然开启，贺谨皱着眉走了进来，浑身凌厉的alpha气息让我心里突的一跳。  
我没想到此刻理应参与会议的重要成员居然会专门跑来找我，赶紧把还未来得及使用的抑制剂塞了回去：“稍微有点不舒服。”  
前几天忙的太过以至忘了打抑制剂。正要出门参加会议才后知后觉地感到腺体在一阵阵地发热，我只得匆忙请了个假。  
“没什么大事，你先回去吧。”我下意识往后退了几步，贺谨的alpha信息素侵略性太强，让逐渐失控的我本能地感到畏惧。

“好像哪里不对……”贺谨眯起了眼。我没来得及反应过来便被突然暴起的对方按在了床上。贺谨压着我，一把拨开我后颈的头发，我惊慌失措地察觉到对方炽热的吐息一下下喷吐在后颈的腺体上。  
“这气味是……omega。”

空气中alpha信息素的浓度骤然升高了起来，我被压迫得有些喘不过气，挣扎一下子弱了下来。  
“为什么一直骗我说是beta？”贺谨拽下我的裤子，膝盖顺势卡了进来，五指大力揉搓着我开始发颤的臀肉，“还一直用怕疼为借口拒绝我的求欢……你就这么不想和我做？”  
在alpha信息素的冲击下，我被他揉得整个人都软了，并且明显感到后穴在本能反应下开始变得湿润，喘息着摇头：“……别……别揉。”  
我无比痛恨这镌刻在基因里的支配与臣服。

“都这么湿了。”对方伸进几根手指搅了几下。被侵入的惊恐让我一下子绷紧了双腿，却悲哀地发觉身后温热的体液在信息素的作用下淌的更多了：“不要这样……我不想被标记……”  
这话莫名惹怒了对方。  
贺谨垂下眼看我，眸中满是冷意：“是不想被标记还是……不想被我标记？”  
我颤抖着咬紧牙关无法回答这个问题，被对方带着怒意狠狠叼住后颈的腺体，用力贯穿。  
alpha的性器本就骇人，这人的更是堪称凶器，我好几次痛得差点昏过去，被固定着强迫肏开后穴，直至对方彻底埋了进来才被松开了压制。

这人不停地变换角度抽送，寻找着我的敏感点。纵使我再不情愿，也出于本能逐渐被对方干的汁水淋漓，被迫沦陷在对方的掌控下，随着他的每一次抽插而颤抖不已，神智昏沉。  
随着信息素的逐渐交融，初步标记已经完成。  
我半阖着眼喘息，想着哪天做个去除标记的手术。然而下一刻就被对方的举措惊地回过神来。

他抵到了一处软肉上，顿了顿，随后用力一撞。  
明明不在发情期却被试图打开生殖腔，剧烈无比的疼痛混杂着些许过电般的滋味窜上脊背，我被这一下干得额上布满冷汗。  
被侵犯到omega最私密部分的强烈不安令我不顾一切地挣扎起来，颤抖着撑起身往后退去，四肢并用地努力逃离：“那里……呜……不行……”  
我两腿软得直发颤，身后被干得一时合不拢的穴口还不停流着温热的体液，狼狈不堪。贺谨眼神暗了下来，伸手握住我的脚踝便一点点拽了回去。  
我再一次被对方一口气贯穿。

“放过我……”我被身上的alpha死死按着，濒临崩溃地感受着对方可怕的性器一下下大力戳弄着闭合的生殖腔，“我……还没有到发情期……那里打不开的……呜！不要再顶了……好痛……”  
“我会把你肏到发情的。”贺谨一口咬住了我后颈的腺体，alpha尖锐的牙齿狠狠刺入，注入了大量的信息素。  
“……！”我浑身立刻滚烫了起来，直接被对方刺激到了假性发情的地步，“呜……”  
“变软了。”贺谨笑了笑，随即又用力撞了一下。我惊恐万分地发现那原本紧闭的入口居然真的被硬生生撞开了条缝，让对方的性器前端陷了进去。  
“阿谨……别这样……”我呜咽着低声求饶，对方安抚地亲了上来，却干的更狠。  
无比狭小紧致的地方仅仅撞进一个龟头就已经让我再也无法忍耐地哭了出来。  
“好疼……呜……”我的手指无意识地蜷起，恍惚地看着身上用力侵犯着我的这人，一时痛得什么力气都没了。

紧闭的嫩肉被一点点强行破开，窄径大概已经完全被肏成了贺谨性器的样子。  
我到后来连哭都哭不动了，只能垂着头承受这场漫长又难捱的残酷折磨，在痛得狠了的时候才发出声隐忍的呜咽。  
“打开了。”贺谨满足地喟叹了声，覆上我无力的手，十指交缠，“再把这里彻底肏熟……就可以完全标记你了。”  
他滚烫的性器一下下碾着我脆弱至极的生殖腔，信息素刺激着里面的软肉不受控地蠕动抽搐着迎合他的侵犯。  
“违背omega的意愿……呜……强行完全标记是……是被联邦法律禁止的。”我颤着声音警告对方，“你不能这么做……”  
“我明天就会正式提起缔结婚约的请求。”贺谨笑了笑，残忍地抵到最深处发狠地碾磨，疯狂地顺着交合处灌输进来的alpha信息素让我的呼吸越发急促，“然后把你带回去，关起来。”

我摇着头不住抗拒，身体却越来越热。  
明明只是后穴被大力侵犯，那种酥麻的快意却蔓延到了四肢百骸，连被对方扣着的十指都不住痉挛起来。  
内壁收缩着绞紧肉刃，想要阻止对方更深地进入，却被一次次狠狠拓开，只能颤抖着任对方长驱直入，反复干进生殖腔试图将那处彻底肏软。  
“后头水多的把我衣服都打湿了……都这样了还这么倔？”贺谨再一次咬住了我的后颈，“真期待你彻底发情的样子。”  
我难堪地扭过头，却看到门口的指示灯再一次成了绿色。  
又一个拥有全军舰通行权限的人……  
门缓缓滑开，我看着那双熟悉的黑色军靴只觉得头皮发麻。  
我本以为贺谨会稍微收敛点，却发现这人干得更狠了，只能别无选择地向门口的人求助：“谭……谭尧……”

谭尧眉头一皱，按下关门指令后走了过来，站到床边垂眼看我：“给你拿了些药，但是好像……用不到了？”  
我刚想说话，就被他身上一股极淡的信息素勾得浑身滚烫发颤，完全无法控制地逸出声绵软又甜腻的呻吟，后穴也抽搐着咬紧了贺谨的性器。  
“你开始发情了。”贺谨揪着我的头发，扫了眼谭尧，冷声道，“因为这人？”  
我已经有些意识不清，主动朝谭尧那边靠了靠，口中发出含混不清的呜咽：“涵……涵泽哥哥……”  
谭尧啧了声，将笔挺的军装外套脱了，团成一团按在我脸上：“刚才开会时那家伙的位置在我旁边。”  
我鼻尖满是熟悉的信息素，颤栗得不能自已，主动侧过脸一下下蹭着那衣料。  
贺谨低低咒骂了声，性器狠狠刮过我愈发湿热起来的甬道。我失神地迎合着对方的侵犯，浑身瘫软。  
谭尧伸手扣住我的下巴，食指肆意搅着我的口腔，又将含不住的津液抹在我的唇上，这才重新直起身，声音冷沉：“帝国的上将在我联邦境内行事这么放肆，不怕惹出外交事端？”  
贺谨沉了面色：“你想怎么样？”  
“让个位置。”谭尧按上我不住收缩的穴口，“看看谁能让他更爽……标记权就归谁。”

abo02

陷入发情状态的我根本没管这俩人说了些什么，只一下下心满意足地用脸颊蹭着衣料。我正嗅着熟悉的信息素，忽然被揪着头发往回拽，顿时不满地挣扎起来：“呜……我……我要涵泽哥哥……”  
“嗯？再说一遍你要谁？”贺谨冷笑着挺身狠狠撞了一下，捅进生殖腔深处的性器便又残忍地往里进了几分，“随随便便就对着别人的信息素和衣服发情，你怎么这么欠操？”  
狭窄的甬道被撑到极致，里头的每一寸黏膜都几乎被彻底抻平。  
我因嫩肉被大力摩擦的痛意而闷哼一声，霎时从发情热中清醒过来几分，摇着头急促喘息：“唔！不……太深了……”  
我拼命想从这人的胯下逃开，但两手都被牢牢扣着，omega最脆弱的生殖腔被对方发了狠地一次次贯穿搅动，浑身酥软得根本做不出任何有效的反抗。  
“好疼……阿谨你、你别撞那里……会被弄坏的……”我被干得止不住发抖，见贺谨完全不停手，只得双眼湿润地望向在我叫出涵泽两个字后就收回手站在床侧的那人，极度不安之下颤声叫出了在联邦军校时的称呼，“学长……救救我……我真的不想……呜……被标记……”  
被我求助的这人皱了皱眉，伸手抚上我汗湿的前额：“告诉我，你为什么这么害怕？”  
我咬住下唇不想回答。  
贺谨啧了声，直接将我扣着腰拉了起来。  
我毫无反抗之力地任这人动作，连抓住对方衣领的力气都没了，只能两腿大张着倚在他怀里，随着那处隐秘腔道被一下下重重肏弄的频率而不住啜泣着发抖。  
“这姿势行了吧？方便你来分一杯羹了。”贺谨冷声嘲讽，“趁修明意识不清的时候和我争标记权，现在又来装好人。”  
我不敢置信地看向谭尧：“你……想标记我？”  
这人没否认，俯身注视了我一会儿后，伸出两指缓缓摩挲起我的后颈。我刚攒出最后一点力气偏过头躲了躲，就被对方用力按着脑袋压进了怀里。  
我额头抵着谭尧的胸膛不住喘息，在后颈处的碎发再次被拨开后，禁不住哆嗦着拒绝：“你不、不可以这么做……绝对不行……”  
“为什么不行？”谭尧呼吸时的热气缓缓喷吐在我的腺体上，让我抖得更厉害了几分，“不早点标记你，难道还等着你发情然后跑去找钟涵泽求欢吗？”  
“没有……我用抑制剂就是因为……不想……被任何人标记……呜——！”  
被咬破腺体注入信息素的那一刻，我猛地绷直了脊背，被侵犯着的后穴也因第二种信息素的注入而不住抽搐了起来。  
之前我就被贺谨临时标记过一回，生殖腔也已经被强行干开。  
现在又被另一个信息素侵略性十足的alpha打上了临时标记……

……  
纵使我再不情愿，omega的本能也即将被彻底唤醒。

abo03

热……  
太热了……  
我垂着头靠在谭尧怀里，止不住地发抖。  
这人强行注入我体内的信息素太过强势，刚刚好不容易在痛楚下减轻了些的发情热再一次卷土重来，甚至有愈演愈烈之势。  
脑海里不受控地浮现出想被眼前这人用力填满的想法，我喘息着咬紧了牙关，试图坚守最后的清明。  
然而在这期间，初次承受就被过度开发的身体仍在持续地被反复用力贯穿，脆弱的生殖腔也还在一下下被迫承受着来自身后的、无止尽的凶狠操弄。  
随着穴口被摩擦到发热红肿，近乎本能的渴求也越来越强烈。  
我无法自抑地颤抖，畏惧地想要并拢双腿，却浑身酸软酥麻到连指尖都动弹不得，只能满心不甘地被彻底压制，在alpha的肆意操干下呈现出予取予求的姿态。  
无尽的羞耻和不安几乎要将我吞没。

“你记着，现在让你进入发情状态的……”谭尧掐着我的下巴迫使我抬头，垂眸盯着我沉声道，“是我的信息素。”  
我完全处于对方的alpha威压之下，连呼吸都略感困难，只能睁着越发湿润的眼看向这人，除了自喉间逸出断断续续的呜咽，一时连反驳的话都说不出来半句。  
还在被迫吞吐着狰狞硬物的湿润穴口被这人按了按，骨节分明的手指旋即试探着插进了一小截，顿了顿后缓缓整根没入。  
我光承受贺谨的欲望就已经被凌虐到濒临崩溃，如今再被这人继续强行扩张，哪怕动作再克制温柔，也不由得痛苦无比地绷紧了身体。  
极度的恐惧让我放下自尊，颤声哀求：“不可能再进来的……真的要坏了……呜……放过我……”  
“虽然有些困难，但我会努力控制一下自己。”这人收紧扣住我下巴的手，深如潭水的眸子凝视着我，声音沙哑至极，“……尽量不把你弄坏。”  
他低头重重地吻了上来，将我的求饶与呻吟尽数堵了回去。

双腿被分开到极致时，我虽然明白自己多半逃不过这一遭，但还是心存侥幸。  
直到被这人一边咬着乳尖用力嘬弄，一边慢慢干了进来。  
……我才终于认命。  
再一次被alpha进入。  
依旧不是我最喜欢的那个人。  
身体和精神的双重打击让我眼角的泪止不住地往外涌，又随着新的侵略者的逐渐深入而痛得弓起腰发抖。  
不堪蹂躏的甬道快要被撑裂，却在信息素的安抚下裹紧了体内的肉刃，甚至讨好不已地主动吸吮着。  
待到这人彻底插入，我已经被冷汗浸得浑身湿透。  
而更可怕的是，在这样的极度痛苦之下……  
我硬了。  
甚至从心底渴求被更用力地填满。  
这就是身为omega的悲哀。  
意志力根本无法抵挡信息素主导下的强制发情。  
而糟糕的是，那两个混蛋也发现了这一点。

“呜……太、太深了啊！”我崩溃地昂起了头，两腿内侧的肌肉剧烈颤抖着，“你们不要再顶那里了……别……唔啊！”  
身体被强行打开到难以忍受的地步是痛苦的。然而令我心生惧意的酥麻快感却逐渐从被一下下大力摩擦着的嫩肉深处传来。  
小腹因这两人一次次凶狠的抽插顶弄而生出烧灼般的闷痛感，分身却愈发兴奋地挺立了起来。  
我被贺谨掐着后颈捞回怀里，又被发了狠地抵着生殖腔碾磨。在被磨到浑身哆嗦着射出来后，我蜷紧脚趾不住哭着摇头：“真的够了……拔出去……不要标记我……嗯……”

小腹忽然被用力揉了一把。  
我惊恐交加地看着谭尧：“呜？！”  
这人眸色暗沉无比，看得我脊背发寒。  
他皱了皱眉，语气透着几分危险：“我好像知道你为什么这么怕被标记了……顾修明，我大致算了算你以前所谓的替朋友申领的抑制剂数量，你应该一直在超份量地滥用抑制剂。”  
“滥用抑制剂？”贺谨猛地揪住了我的头发，眼神冰冷地凑近了盯着我，“如果你产生耐药性，发情热彻底无法控制，而你又不是处于绝对安全的地方……你清楚到底会发生什么吗？”  
“以往被压抑的……情潮……会一次性爆发……”我头皮发麻地小声回答，并不清楚这两人为什么会如此暴怒，“怎……怎么了？”  
“还敢问怎么了？”谭尧眯起眼，眸色暗了下来，“你知不知道自己的信息素有多香甜，我刚刚推开门进来的那一刻只想直接把你按到床上干死为止……如果换了自制力差的alpha捡到发情状态的你，你以为自己会是什么处境？！”  
我还是无法理解这俩人的愤怒，只茫然地眨了眨眼。  
“……不给个教训是学不乖的。”贺谨轻轻叹了口气。  
我猝不及防被捏开齿关灌下冰蓝色的透明液体，一时呛得眼泪都流了出来。

贺谨笑了笑：“让你试试情潮彻底爆发的滋味，你就会明白omega一旦失控……到底会发生些什么。”

abo04

“……呜。”被灌下那液体后，我只觉得思维同身体一起烧灼了起来，在极度的痛苦和不安中，我爆发出最后的力气猛地挣开了这两人的束缚，瑟缩着蜷在床尾发抖。  
身后被操弄到合不上的地方还在断断续续往外淌着透明的液体。  
我深感羞耻地并拢酸软无力的两腿，却发觉并没有隔绝过于炙热的视线，只得摇着头反复请求：“不、不要看……”  
“这种求饶方式一点诚意都没有。”贺谨轻笑了声，“水流得……可是越来越多了……”  
这人一把按住我的肩膀，将我拖进了怀里。  
光裸的肩膀和脊背被火热的掌心缓缓抚摸着，力道轻得如羽毛搔过，却引发了我难以控制的战栗，禁不住颤抖着小声呜咽：“嗯……不要摸我……”

我近乎啜泣地哀求对方远离，却被更紧地圈在满是alpha信息素的怀抱中，被迫接受着更过分的亵玩。  
“说着不要，这里……为什么硬了？”乳尖被用力掐了一把，随后这人用指腹一下下绕着那点摩擦打转，又快速地用指甲抠弄起那处。  
从未被这般对待过的乳尖硬得发疼，电流般的奇异快感蔓延到四肢百骸，我喘息着摇了摇头，死死咬住了下唇。  
我……有点害怕。  
怕我现在开口，发出的不是拒绝……  
而是邀请。

当我知道自己有那该死的发情期后，我就依赖于使用抑制剂来解决这一切。所以我连情欲的滋味都鲜少体会过，更不用说omega失控后的情潮爆发。  
真的是……  
太可怕了。

情欲愈发汹涌，冲击得神志恍惚起来。  
我逐渐无法压抑住丢人的呻吟，颤抖着回应起贺谨的每一下抚摸，又主动撑起酥麻不已的身体，低着头喘息着靠进了对方的怀里。  
我……想要……  
更多。  
理智快要彻底溃散。  
我想用痛感来维持清醒，只是牙齿刚咬住舌尖，还未来得及用力被揪着头发侧过头。  
谭尧眸色暗沉地注视着我，轻轻拍了拍我的脸颊：“舌头伸出来，我要检查一下咬伤了没。”  
强烈的羞耻感让我本能地想要拒绝，却在信息素的驱使下悲哀地屈服了。  
对方用力抚摸着我的唇瓣。  
我满心不甘，却也只能缓缓张开了口，窘迫地伸出一小截舌尖。  
我现在根本无法拒绝任何来自alpha的要求，无论这个要求多么荒唐或奇怪……  
我所能做的只有服从。

“呜……”被对方扣着后脑舔舐起舌尖时，我猛颤了一下，并拢的双腿不自觉地慢慢打开，“唔——学长……”  
唇齿交缠间，水声愈发清晰起来。  
“亲得这么专注？”贺谨不悦地哼了声，双手用力掰开我的臀瓣，滚烫的肉刃抵着不住颤抖的穴口缓缓厮磨了起来。  
濡湿的褶皱被一点点撑开，在即将真正侵入前却又恶意地停下动作，只浅浅地反复戳弄着那处。  
我被蹭得呼吸愈发急促，被体液彻底打湿的大腿内侧更是一阵阵地痉挛起来。

“如果想要我做些什么……就说出来。”贺谨轻轻咬了口我的耳垂，沙哑低沉的声音似恶魔的低语，“如果你求我，我就会如你所愿地进入你，贯穿你……然后，把你操到坏掉。”

abo05

操到坏掉……  
我哆嗦了一下，双手搭在贺谨的肩上，勉力抬起腰臀试图躲开那人情色至极的厮磨。  
贺谨笑了声，两手用力掐着我的大腿根部，将我发软的双腿分得更开，一下下愈发用力地蹭着我已经被轮番肏弄到肿起的穴口：“已经开始不住收缩了，是要我喂饱你的意思吗？”  
“唔……”我羞恼地颤了颤，整个人被股间的滚烫欲望磨得浑身发软，忍了又忍，终于再也受不了情欲的煎熬想要求饶。  
可我刚微昂起头，便被谭尧用力扣着后脑继续亲吻，除了断断续续的呜咽，根本说不出别的话。  
眼底的水汽让我此刻的视野有些朦胧，并不能看清谭尧眸中的神色。  
可是我真的再也无法忍耐……  
情潮翻涌下的渴求。

我靠在贺谨的怀里，忍着满心羞耻伸手抚上了正被不住摩擦着的、狼藉一片的股间。  
我还记得先前被凶狠贯穿时的酥麻快意，记得自己哭着求饶却被对方死死扣在胯下、被狰狞的肉刃一下下干到浑身痉挛高潮射精的濒死一般的快感。

极度的羞耻混杂着难以言明的渴望，将我的理智搅得愈发混沌。  
恰在此时，钳制着我下颚的手终于松开，我再一次被赋予了表达意愿的权力。  
只是这时机来得……  
我咬了咬在亲吻时被吮吸到有些麻木的下唇，指尖颤抖着用力掰开身后湿滑的入口，难堪又屈辱地冲侵略者发出细弱的哀求：“进来……唔——！”

在穴口逡巡已久的肿胀龟头猛地破开了括约肌，一鼓作气直接狠命贯穿到了我体内最深处，将生殖腔整个用力填满，随后便是暴风骤雨般的抽插！  
这人的每一次进入都毫不留情地重重碾过敏感充血的黏膜，再将内里娇嫩细腻的生殖腔往死里捣弄。  
我颤着嘴唇说不出完整的话语，被对方激烈至极的操干顶弄得彻底神志恍惚，只能伏在这人肩上狼狈地哭到近乎抽噎。  
难以承受的快感让我有种下一秒便会死在床上的错觉，下意识胡乱地推拒起对方的亲吻与抚摸，却令被惹怒的那人越发凶狠地实施起侵占的行径。  
“太快了……学长……救……唔……”我过了好久才找回意识，再一次哭着向谭尧求助，却只满心绝望地察觉到被顶弄到不住起伏的臀瓣迎来了另一位侵略者。  
我呜咽着摆头拒绝，最终仍是被再一次强行破开了身体，被迫以最为柔软的内部承受这两人无休止的兽欲。

因为那该死的情潮……  
无论被怎么操干，我都能从中尝出快感。  
再一次抽噎着被干到只凭后穴达到高潮后，我已经彻底恍惚了，原先的挣扎与抗拒逐渐变为了被驯服后的迎合与顺从。  
这两人怎么要求，我便怎么配合。  
意识早已模糊不清，唯有蔓延在四肢百骸的快感格外强烈而真实。  
我陷落在欲望织就的网中央，无法脱身。  
成结也好，被标记也好……  
都……  
无所谓了。

随着滚烫的体液接连灌进饱受蹂躏的隐秘甬道，内壁被喷射的精液打得不住痉挛起来。我分不清是痛苦还是快感，垂着头发出声绵软颤抖的呻吟，再也没了反抗的力气。  
体内反复抽插的欲望终于暂时停止了对我的侵犯，缓缓抽了出去。  
我得以喘息片刻，却依旧被囚在床上无法逃脱。  
“为什么信息素没有彻底融合？”下巴被两指用力攥住抬起，贺谨冰冷的眸子带着怒意盯着我，“你被人完全标记过了？”  
我顺着对方的力道抬头，无比茫然地看着他：“唔……”  
被标记？  
不可能啊……  
我之前根本就没有和人做过，而且明明都被这两个混蛋的信息素诱导着进入假性发情了。  
后颈又一次被用力咬了口，我疼得一哆嗦，挣开贺谨的手指，扭过头恨恨地瞪了谭尧一眼：“好痛……”  
这绵软沙哑的话一出口，我便惊觉里头含着的情绪不太对。  
有委屈，有撒娇……  
却偏偏没有半分恨意和抗拒。  
这分明是我对标记自己的alpha产生了信息素主导下的依赖。  
谭尧皱了皱眉，抬手抚上我的脸颊：“看样子临时标记确实是打上了。至于为什么没有彻底标记……”  
这人的声音冷了下去：“你仔细想想，钟涵泽有没有对你做过什么不该做的事？”  
我这回是真生气了，极度不满地打掉对方的手：“你什么意思！你以为谁都像你们一样衣冠禽兽吗？”  
谭尧啧了一声，没再说什么。

每次发情都有间隔期。  
我趁着情潮又过去一轮，暂时还比较清醒的空当，用尽自制力按捺住主动求欢的欲望，气恼不已地让那俩混蛋滚出去。  
……  
自然是没成功的。  
连绵不断的强制高潮过后，被调教到敏感不已的后穴已经习惯了承受欲望。  
尽管我口中百般拒绝，但这两人只需在穴口轻轻顶弄，就足以让我彻底软了腰，抽噎着顺从地接受侵犯。

再后来，这俩人的通讯器响个不停，又坚决不肯让对方将我带走。  
所以僵持到最后，我终于暂时又获得了自由。  
我满身狼藉地躺在床上，休息了好半天也没攒出下床的力气，一时有些后悔拒绝了那两个混蛋的清理工作。  
而这份后悔在我见到门第三次被打开时，达到了顶峰。

被恋慕已久的人撞见自己浑身吻痕咬痕，两腿大张着躺在揉皱的床单上，腿间还在缓缓往外淌着白浊的模样……  
是多么令人绝望的事情。  
而更糟的是……一闻到这人的信息素，我似乎又要被勾得发情求欢了。

“修明……”对方轻轻叹息了一声，走过来坐在床边，弯下腰搂住了我，“我来了，别怕。”

abo06

额头相贴。  
鼻尖抵着鼻尖的亲昵距离。  
呼吸间满是对方身上隐隐的松木香。

我深感羞耻地两腿大张着躺在床上，随着身上那名alpha的动作不住轻颤着。  
“修明，乖……你夹太紧了。”钟涵泽垂眸看着我，语气有些无奈，“这样里面灌进去的东西不好导出来，你不想怀孕吧？”  
“……嗯。”我低喘着挤出个单音，颤抖着将腿分得更开了些，又伸出手来，握着自己两瓣微肿的臀肉往外掰开。  
然而在这人又探进一指时，我难堪地察觉到自己被轮番肏弄到湿热柔软的后穴……竟再一次自发地颤抖着绞紧了对方。  
“对不起……我，我真的控制不住。”我快要被该死的本能逼疯，嗫嚅着慌乱道歉，“涵泽……我不是故意的。”  
“我明白这不是你的错。”钟涵泽轻轻叹息了声，“本来你就很敏感，更何况还被改造过……”  
“嗯？”我并没没听懂，茫然地等着这人未竟的话语，却被揉了揉头发。

“不，没什么。”  
他这样说道。

……  
等体内的东西清理完毕，这人帮我换了张床单，又打开了空气清洁系统。  
房间里那股腥甜的气息迅速被压了下去，我却没觉出半点轻松来。  
这人的信息素于我而言……  
可比之前迫使我进入情潮的药剂更有效。

光是被那双琥珀色的眸子温柔缱绻地注视着，我的小腹就一阵阵发疼。  
想被进入。  
想被粗暴地贯穿。  
想被肏弄到大脑空白地一次次高潮。  
……  
可我怎么能在这样一种狼狈不堪的情况下，再张开双腿向这人发情求欢？  
“涵泽……”我不敢再对上这人的目光，垂下头小声道，“谢谢。我没事了。你出去……让我一个人待一会儿。”

极轻极低的一声叹息。  
这人伸手揉了揉我的头发：“你现在这样……我怎么放心得下？”  
温热干燥的掌心细细摩挲着头顶，酥麻的痒意惹得我颇为难耐地咬了咬下唇，侧过头躲开这人的触碰：“嗯……别、别碰……”  
“为什么不要我碰？”对方轻声问了句，指尖沿着面颊往下，一寸寸地缓缓划过我紧绷着的肌肤，引起我越发难以抑制的一阵阵颤抖。  
“修明。”他垂眸看我，眼角眉梢盈满了温软的笑意，“你明明就很想被我……爱抚。”  
爱抚这个词让我小腹一紧，慌乱而毫无底气地试图否认：“涵泽你在说什么混账话！我、我……才不想！”  
这人低低笑了声，两手按着我的肩将我一点一点压回床上，居高临下地俯视着我：“真的不想吗？”

Alpha的信息素强势无比地将我整个人笼罩了起来。  
平日里对我无比温和体贴的人，此刻流露出的压迫感和侵略性却让我头皮一阵阵地发麻。  
我有些分不清到底是因为alpha在床上的天性使然……还是说……  
这才是不惜利用同为人族的俘虏作诱饵，一役歼灭百万虫族的联邦少将的……  
真正面目？

与此同时，虽然我一点都不想承认……但我的确高估了自己的意志力。  
被一口叼住喉结细细舔弄时，我努力想推开对方的手顷刻间软得使不上力，只能欲拒还迎般虚虚抵在这人胸前：“嗯……涵泽哥哥……”  
说不清道不明的隐秘渴望催促着我尽早沦陷投降。  
意识越发模糊间，我的每个咬字都变得含混不清，从齿缝间挤出的声音更是软糯发颤。  
“真可爱。”这人笑着低头蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，将我的手改为环在他颈项的姿势，随后便扣住我的下巴极尽温柔地亲了上来。

鼻息相触、舌尖相抵的滋味……  
让我恍惚间，生出一种连呼吸都被对方彻底掌控的错觉。  
我不多时便被亲得手软脚软，喘息着任对方动作。  
细碎绵密的吻沿着锁骨一路往下。  
起初还是堪称温柔的舔弄，到了后来……  
则让我渐渐无法承受。  
我弓起了腰，湿着眼眶看向埋首在我胸前的那人，窘迫得快要哭出来：“涵泽……你……别吸……嗯！”  
乳尖被这人置若罔闻地继续嘬弄着，好似一定要从里头吮出些什么，才肯罢休一般。

环着对方脖子的手脱力地滑落到床单上，我本想重新抱住对方，却浑身酥软地连手都抬不起来，只能选择颤抖着攥紧床单，断断续续地小声喘息。  
这人蓦地抬起头看我，琥珀色的眼中情绪浮浮沉沉难以辨明。  
手腕被猛地握住的那一刻我真的有些被吓到，只能无措又茫然地询问：“涵……涵泽？怎、怎么了？”  
他垂眸盯了我一会儿，深吸了口气，随即张开手牢牢扣住我的五指，十指紧紧交缠着按在我的颈侧：“告诉我，为什么松开手？”  
“我没力气了……”我莫名察觉到了危机感，讨好地昂起头蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“我、我不是故意的。涵泽，不要再做下去了好不好？”  
“可能不行，我现在已经克制不住想欺负你的念头了。”这人松开手，轻轻抚上我的唇角，琥珀色的眸子重新盈满温柔，“修明……我想要你。”

被掰开双腿顶弄进最深处的那一刻，我除了环住对方的颈项，低声哀求他慢点，再也做不出别的什么反抗。  
最柔软脆弱的生殖腔被对方滚烫的硬物强势地破开，每一下都狠命地抵进足以让我被迫受孕的可怕深度。  
我被干得狼狈哭喘起来，脚趾更是不受控制地一次次蜷起。  
哀求的话语被这人过于凶狠的律动撞得破碎不堪：“涵泽……你轻一点好不好……我、我真的受不了了……嗯！”  
过于强烈而不可控的快感逼得我心生畏惧，哭着想要合拢打颤的双腿，却被身上的alpha猛地掐着大腿根部抬起了下半身。  
“唔……”腰部悬空的姿势让我极度不安地挣扎了一下。  
钟涵泽神色温柔地注视着我，两手缓缓穿过我的腿弯，随即紧密交缠着扣住了我的双手：“怎么会受不住呢？明明是现在被我宠得越来越娇气了。”  
“嗯——嗯嗯！”这个姿势下我完全无法反抗对方，只能保持着两腿张得格外开的姿势，失神地看着对方正在我红肿股间激烈进出着的、将我的思绪和身体都搅得一团糟的狰狞性器。

这次……和之前的感觉不一样。  
很不一样。  
在被成结状态的对方抵着生殖腔射精时，我明显感到自己的信息素变得紊乱起来，像是在被……  
身上这人一点一点改造着。

“等完全标记以后，你就再也无法离开我了。”他垂眸看着我，薄唇勾起个弧度，“所以……哥哥来告诉我的小修明一些小秘密吧。”  
我被桎梏在对方胯下被迫接受彻底的标记，齿关颤得说不出话，只能用茫然而湿润的眼神看向——  
即将能够彻底掌控我的那名alpha。

“果然还是操被改造成omega的修明更舒服……虽然还是很紧，但是可以做得更过分一点。哪怕插得比以前深很多，你也没像我给你开苞时那样……痛得数次昏厥过去。”  
“当然，也可能是因为第一次做的时候……你才是个刚完成性别分化的小alpha，对于性爱什么都不懂。被我哄着按在胯下，彻夜操得痉挛着高潮了一次又一次，小腹都被灌得高高鼓起。却还乖巧听话地自己掰开腿。一边被我插到发抖，一边满心信任地问我为什么这个成人礼会这么痛。真是傻得可爱……”

他轻轻柔柔地抚着我汗湿的碎发，琥珀色的眼眸无比澄澈温柔。

“总之，把修明从alpha改造成只属于我的omega……是哥哥做过的，最正确的事。”


	3. abo——谭尧单线

abo——谭尧单线（上）

 

不会有比现在更糟的情况了。

我明明是按先前预约的时间去档案室调取星舰跃迁的坐标点，却意外地撞上了不该出现在这里的人。  
这人一身齐整的军装，面色冷淡地站在书架旁，戴着白手套的修长食指则搭在我原本打算借走的芯片上。  
空气中弥漫的alpha信息素让我浑身一热，随即毫不犹豫地调转步伐扭头便走。  
开什么玩笑。  
我费尽心思躲了这人大半个月，好不容易快要凭着抑制剂生生熬到发情期结束，怎么能在最后的时刻功亏一篑。

我此刻只期望对方没发现我，轻手轻脚地往外挪。  
然而在我即将迈出档案室的门口时，红色的警示灯毫无征兆地亮了起来。  
这种情况下再出门，迎接我的可能就是足以导致浑身麻痹的电网了。  
我迫不得已停下了脚步。

“不跑了？”  
极度不悦的冷哼声。  
我没敢回头，只心虚无比地站在原地听着对方蕴满怒意的声音。  
毕竟我没经过谭尧的许可就和军队里的其他人暂时调换了岗位，这确实严重违反了军规，受斥责是应该的。  
我本想努力撑完这段训话的时间，但当被对方从背后按住肩时，腿一下子软得差点站不住，连指尖都没忍住颤了颤。  
“……不要碰我！”我艰难地从齿间吐出这几个字，转过身狠狠挥开了这人的手。  
肩膀处被抚过的那块地方热得可怕，我抬手揉了揉那处，戒备地看向近在咫尺的对方。

这人深邃暗沉的眸子微微眯起，面色愈发沉了下来：“顾修明你到底怎么了？莫名其妙躲我这么久也就算了，连碰一下都这么抗拒？”  
我竭力稳住自己的气息，又往后退了小半步：“没什么，我要回去休息了……唔？！”  
对方神色不愉，掐着我的下巴便亲了下来。  
我被迎面而来的信息素冲击得大脑完全空白，颤抖着做不出任何反抗，近乎本能地靠进了对方的怀里。  
待到回过神来，我才发现自己此刻处境格外不妙，顿时惊恐万分地挣扎起来：“你放开我！”  
这人沉着脸用虹膜关了门禁，将我一路拽着带回了专属的休息室里。  
我挣扎未果被抱到床上，又被对方扯过一旁的被子裹了起来。  
“刚刚在我怀里接吻的时候不是挺乖的，又怎么了？”这人不解地摸了摸我的额头。  
我此刻呼吸间全是对方的信息素，只觉得小腹的那团火逐渐烧遍了全身，推拒的力道也弱了下来。

“你有没有闻到一股……很淡，但是特别香甜的味道？”谭尧忽然皱了皱眉，环顾了一下四周。  
“……没有。”我狠狠掐了自己一下，努力用疼痛将那股热潮压下，“我们beta……闻不到信息素。”  
“那就好。”这人松了口气，旋即又不满地冷哼了声，“虽然不知道这味道哪儿来的，但是太诱人了，我怕你被勾走。”  
被夸赞信息素无异于调情。  
我又羞又恼，狠狠瞪了这人一眼：“你以为谁都像你们alpha似的，随便闻到一点信息素就发情？”  
谭尧毫不在意地揉了揉我的脑袋：“我不是这个意思，而且我把你追到手后，特意进行过无视信息素的训练。”  
“……才不信alpha的话。”我拍掉对方的手，又将身上的被子裹得严严实实的，以掩盖完全勃起了的分身。

“beta本来就没法彻底打上标记。你不仅不愿意做，连让我咬一口上个临时标记都嫌疼而不肯，最近还一直躲着我。”  
这人沉吟片刻，忽然冷着脸俯身凑了上来，将我按在床头后抬手撩开了我脖颈间的碎发：“不行，我还是得打个临时标记。哪怕对beta的时效性只有24小时，但至少我能根据信息素，去把到处乱跑的你抓回来。”  
什么？！  
要是这种情况下被对方咬一口，那我岂不是……  
“等、等一下！”我在被这人舔上后颈的腺体时，吓得声音都在发颤，“我……我保证再也不跑了！你、你不准咬……呜——”

alpha尖锐的牙齿轻易地刺破了腺体。  
随着信息素的注入，我猛地攥紧了床单，一时只能听到自己的心跳声和越发急促起来的喘息声。  
原本被抑制剂阻绝的气味一下子扩散开来。  
格外甜腻的气息让我羞耻得抬不起头。

耳边的呼吸声骤然粗重了起来。  
过了好一会儿，我才听到对方开口，嗓音沙哑无比：“……beta？闻不到……信息素？嗯？”  
我被捏着下巴看向暴怒边缘的对方，禁不住颤抖了起来。  
一方面是恐惧这人的怒火。  
另一方面……则有些难以启齿。

我难堪地察觉到身体的变化越来越明显，不自在地侧过头去，避开这人的目光：“我不是故意骗你的……我只是不想……呜……像其他omega一样被关起来……”  
“我不会把你关起来的。”  
下颌被用力攥着抬起，我被迫望进对方深潭般的双眸，被里头浓郁的欲望吓得僵直了身体，完全没有因这句保证而感到半分的心安。

“我现在……只想彻底开发你的生殖腔，在里面成结标记……然后把你这个小骗子干到两腿发软再也跑不了，只能哭着受孕。”这人注视着我，语气低沉极了，“我相信你到时候……自然就会学乖了。”

abo——谭尧单线（下）

 

“？！”我惊恐地哆嗦了一下，手脚并用地不住挣扎，只想离这人远些，“你……你他妈在说什么……”  
“还有力气逃？”后颈还在发热的腺体被对方用力抚摸着，“看来第一口咬太轻了。”  
我察觉到这人的企图，连忙抬手捂住自己的腺体，却被握住腰抱了起来，旋即被面对面地按在怀里，一把扯掉裤子——  
因发情而勃起的下身便彻底暴露在了对方意味深长的视线里。  
“不准看！”我赤裸地跨坐在这人腿上，羞得浑身发抖，说话的底气一下子弱了下来，“……别看。”  
这人微微眯起眸子，将还戴着白色手套的右手递到我唇边：“可以，但先帮我把手套摘了，不准用手。”

……混蛋。  
我别无选择地低下头，隔着布料一口咬住对方的食指，泄愤地磨了会儿牙后才不甘地试探着将手套扯下来。  
这混账在我叼着手套试图往后拽时，不仅完全不肯配合，还极度恶劣地捏住了我的下颌不让我继续动作。  
我瞪了对方好几眼，见这人不松手，只能两手撑着对方的肩，心不甘情不愿地微颤着跪坐在这人的大腿上，昂起头艰难无比地一点一点将那该死的布料扯了下来。  
谭尧不置可否地垂眸看着我，在我将两只手套都咬掉后才终于伸手揉了揉我的脑袋：“做得很好，给你点奖励。”  
“嗯？”我满怀期待地抬头。  
万一这人良心发现而放了我呢？  
对方笑了下，骨节分明的五指缓缓握住了我的分身。

没有任何阻碍后的肌肤相贴。  
掌心的温度顺着下腹蔓延开来，以至脊背都颤抖着酥了一片。  
这人垂着眼看我，收紧了右手，一下下细细摩挲起来。随着对方的动作，空气中的信息素浓到了近乎甜腻的地步。  
我害怕情况再继续下去会彻底失控，忍不住颤着声拒绝：“我不要这个奖励了……你别碰我……滚开！”  
谭尧面无表情地盯着我看了一会儿，猛地攥着我的下巴迫使我偏过头去，又凑近了低头含住我后颈的腺体。  
火热的吐息一下下烫在脖颈处。  
我意识到这人想做些什么，惊恐地睁大了眼：“你不准咬……呜！”  
锐利的牙齿再次毫不留情地刺入。  
咬合时的力道重得简直像是要将那处生生扯下来。  
我被迫停下抗拒的动作，双手颤抖着搭在对方肩上，眼眶难以自抑地逐渐湿润起来：“好、好疼……”  
“你要是能乖一些，我自然不会收拾你。”腺体被安抚般轻轻舔了一下，这人抬起头，眸色暗沉地盯着我，“知道错了吗？还敢让我滚吗？”  
我虽然被对方注入我体内的信息素威慑得止不住发抖，但往日恣意惯了，一时还真低不下这个头，死撑着不服软：“我没错！”  
谭尧缓缓眯起了眼：“顾修明你真的是……欠调教。”

“！”  
我被一把推倒在床上。  
这人居高临下地打量了我一会儿，缓缓俯身压下，两手撑在我的颈侧垂眸看着我，声音格外低沉沙哑：“或许我就不该忍着……早就该行使作为你男人的权利了。”  
我惊恐万分地摇了摇头，艰难无比地翻过身去，手脚并用地往床尾爬。  
“嗯……”然而我才刚往前挪了半分，就被一种极其陌生又可怕的快感激得软了腰，“你……别碰那——唔！”  
闯入口中的三指肆意翻搅着，将我未出口的话语搅弄得支离破碎。  
“啧，还是这里坦诚一些。”这人见我安分下来，抽出塞在我口中的手指，继续一下下揉按着穴口，还时不时浅浅地戳弄着，“光是被我用手指抚摸，腰就软了。那……这样呢？”  
拉链的声响随之响起。  
我头皮发麻地不住挣扎，却还是被对方牢牢按在身下，绝望无比地察觉到滚烫的欲望撞开臀瓣，缓缓抵在了那处。

“你这么敏感……光凭抑制剂肯定是度不过发情期的。”这人咬着我的耳垂低声道，“告诉我，你自己有玩过这里吗？”  
“……”我死死咬紧了牙关，难堪到说不出话来。  
“如果没有，肯定扭过头瞪我了。”对方一下下挺胯磨着那处，好几次龟头都浅浅地戳了进去，“直到现在水都还没有淌出来……是不是因为穴口还没被彻底肏开过？所以你是怎么做的？再不说的话，我就直接干进去了。”  
我颤抖着垂下头，深感屈辱地吐出两个字：“……手指。”  
“是只揉了揉外面，还是插进去了？”  
“……进去了。”我攥紧了床单，竭力压低声音，“就一次……那天你误拿了我的东西还非要晚上送过来……你走了以后……留在屋子里的信息素太浓……抑制剂没有效果……”  
耳畔的呼吸愈发粗重起来。  
“所以你开始躲我？”这人亲了亲我的后颈，声音沙哑极了，“因为你发现会被我的信息素诱导发情？”  
“才不是！”我恼羞成怒地试图否认，“你、你想太多了！”  
这人不依不饶地追问：“联邦军队里那么多alpha，为什么你调去别的岗位就不会再担心发情的问题？又为什么明明动用了那么多关系以获得一个更轻松安全的岗位，却还特意要求一个月后再换回去？”  
“闭嘴！”我真没想到这一切都被对方不动声色地看在了眼里，羞恼地恨不得回到过去掐死答应和这人交往的自己，“你又暗地里调查我！再这样就分手！”  
“……这话听太多次了。”谭尧叹了口气，“我基本一个月下来能被你单方面踹个十来回吧，早就习惯了。所以……”  
这人啧了声，缓缓握住了我的腰。

“下回再炸毛的时候……把分手改成离婚，是不是更能让你觉得解气一点？”

“呜……”我猛地昂起了头，因对方毫无征兆的侵入而不住发抖，腰腹酥麻不已，“你……”  
堪称凶器的肉刃顶开湿润的穴口，用力地持续插入。  
明明没有任何前期的开拓，甬道也被撑得快要裂开般疼痛不已，处于发情期的身体却依旧格外温顺地接受了略显粗暴的侵入。  
我闷哼一声，颤抖着想要从这人胯下逃开：“别那么深……好、好胀……”  
“又想逃？”谭尧声音一冷，猛地将我抱了起来。  
体内的性器狠狠摩擦过内部，我惊喘着不住摇头：“你……你想干什么……”  
被干得不住发颤的两腿被对方按着膝盖并拢起来，我挣扎未果，只能头皮发麻地看着这人伸手，自背后用力环住了我的小腿。  
因着姿势的缘故，我所有的行动都被牢牢束缚住了，只得被迫坐在对方的大腿上，浑身僵硬地紧紧贴着这人的胸膛，呜咽着全然承受来自身下的、一记狠过一记的强力抽插。

“你们alpha……呜……都是混蛋！”我随着对方顶弄的节奏而不住颤抖，浑身上下软得根本使不出半点力气。  
这人毫无诚意地嗯了声，沿着我的脊背印下一连串绵密细碎的吻：“继续骂，我听着。”  
“分手……呜！”我气得再次脱口而出，就被对方报复般狠狠撞在一块极其特殊的软肉上，顿时呼吸一窒，连带着大腿内侧的肌肉都无法自控地痉挛了一下，“好痛……”  
“不舒服？”这人的动作顿了顿，随即试探着又顶了一下那处，力道减轻了不少。  
我在撕裂般的疼痛中逐渐觉察出几分陌生的快感来，隐隐意识到了什么，略带不安地摆了摆头：“你别碰那里……”  
对方沉默了一会儿，再开口时声音低沉极了：“我是不是干到你的生殖腔了？”  
我还没来得及否认，就被对方肿胀火热的龟头再一次蹭过了体内的那处。

难以言喻的酸涩。  
伴随着格外强烈的快感。  
我无助地蜷起脚趾，小幅度地挣扎起来：“不行，你不能进去……求求你……”  
“现在知道求饶了？”谭尧低低笑了声，“可我要是不进去，怎么彻底成结，怎么把我的精液灌进去？”  
体内最隐秘的部位被肉刃毫不留情地顶撞着，窄径则被带着棱角的龟头一点点用力凿开。  
被侵犯的羞耻感和被填满的快感交织在一起，将我一步步逼到崩溃的边缘。  
我啜泣着摇头，却怎么都无法改变正被反复用力贯穿的现实。  
臀瓣被撞击得又疼又热，穴口处的嫩肉则被摩擦到不住痉挛的地步，才被开发的生殖腔更是饱受欺凌。  
我在又一次被干进生殖腔后终于忍不住哭了出来，抽噎着哀求这人停手。  
然而适得其反。  
这人见我低头示弱，不仅没减轻力道，反而一口咬住我的后颈，愈发用力地抽送起来，每一记都生生破开我的生殖腔，干得我泣不成声。  
灭顶的快感让我的小腹逐渐抽搐起来。  
我哆嗦着伸手想要抚摸自己的欲望，毕竟我并不想只凭后穴的快感而被干得射出来。  
然而我只能摸到自己颤抖着的、被迫并拢的双腿……  
然后一次次被体内的骇人性器干到高潮。

我不知道这种可怕的快感与痛苦持续了多久，待到稍稍习惯了被肉刃自下而上破开的酸涩，又浑身发软地被对方压回到床上，跪趴着承受身后无止尽的抽插。  
等我连跪都跪不稳了，又被这混蛋翻过来面对面地继续。  
谭尧俯身舔了舔我不住轻颤着的锁骨，蓦地沉声问道：“你喜欢alpha还是beta？”  
“呜？”我茫然地眨了眨满是水汽的眼睛，并不明白这个问题的意义何在，“……嗯……什、什么？  
这人眸色深沉地看着我：“挑一个。”  
我喘息着哑声道：“我……呜……当然喜欢……不受信息素控制的……beta……”  
谭尧皱了皱眉，不再说话，而是直接低头吻了上来。  
我起初还顺从地同这人接吻，直到发现体内骇人的硬物再度膨胀了起来才惊觉大事不妙。  
“不要！”我惊恐地哀求，“你……你不要进到生殖腔里成结！万一……”  
这人低低笑了声，亲了下我的脸颊：“顾修明，我说过要让你受孕。你当我是开玩笑的？”  
“呜！”体内的凶器将生殖腔撑到无法忍受的地步，我痛得眼泪不住失控地往下坠，“求你了……拔出来……你可以射在我身体里，但不要进生殖腔……我、我不要怀孕……”  
“不要这么任性。”谭尧握着我的小腿，将我虚弱无力的双腿架在了自己肩上，“乖一点……全部含住。”  
“嗯……呜呜呜——！”我崩溃地发现对方就着深深埋入我生殖腔的姿势，残忍无比地开始了漫长的射精。  
我被烫得内壁不住痉挛，眼睁睁看着自己平坦的小腹被灌到隐隐鼓了起来。  
而对方的性器则牢牢堵住了穴口。  
“拔出去……里面真的已经被灌满了……”我哆嗦着伸手抱住对方，哭得近乎抽噎起来，“好、好胀……我知道错了……求求你让里面的流出来……饶了我这一回好不好？”  
这人眉头一皱，罕见地犹豫了会儿。  
我咬了咬牙，喘息着撩开自己后颈的碎发，抬眼看他：“我知道自己没什么信用，你会怕我再跑了，所以你可以先彻底地……”

“标记我。”

……  
omega的发情期往往能持续好几天。  
我在被彻底标记后便沦陷在了情欲之中，到后来也数不清自己到底和这人做了多少次。  
毕竟在我开口说出那三个字后……  
整场性事的激烈程度便陡然上了一个台阶。

而当我终于从该死的发情期中彻底苏醒，便发现自己正未着寸缕地躺在谭尧怀里，脖子上还挂着枚什么东西。  
我不太想搭理这人，费力地抬起酸软不已的右手，缓缓捏住了那枚用红色细绳串着的挂饰——  
精致的银质纽扣。  
还刻着栩栩如生的、北极狼的图腾。

我疑惑地扭头：“这什么东西？”  
这人不太自在地咳了声，偏过头去没有看我。

“我……在自己军装的第二颗纽扣上印刻了家族的徽记。”  
“然后连同我这个混蛋alpha。”  
“一起……”  
“送给你。”


	4. abo——成人礼

ABO特殊番外——成人礼（上篇）  
（钟涵泽视角）

 

……Alpha？  
我拿着性别分化的检测单，忍不住轻轻叹了口气。  
这似乎有点不太好办了。  
一想到我看着长大的这个小家伙……  
终有一日会被安排去和别的Omega缔结伴侣关系，会在床上被除我之外的人亲吻抚摸——  
心头就生出了难以克制的暴虐冲动。

“听说最近前线战事频繁，军费开支剧增，以至于医疗经费短缺，不少检测设备的维护与检修都不够及时。”我抬眼，神色温和地望向负责性别分化检测的那名医师，“但是不论怎样，你都不该犯这种错误。我那傲气又任性至极的弟弟………”

“明明是个……”  
“该被护在怀里细细疼爱的Omega。”

我看着那人战战兢兢地修改单据，又在检测结果处盖上印章，这才按下了手边的开关。  
足以瞬间将人体烧灼成焦炭的激光网进入休眠状态，我瞥了眼冷汗淋淋地跪坐在地上的医师，伸手抽走新的检测单，亲自装入即将密封的档案袋里：“记住，这种错误只能犯一次。”

Omega的检测字样……  
终于让我心头的暴戾情绪渐渐平复了下来。

……我的。  
我的Omega。

—————————————

“修明……为什么看起来不太高兴？”我轻声问道，抬手揉了揉对方毛茸茸的小脑袋，“跟哥哥说说发生了什么。”  
这人沮丧地垂下头，委委屈屈地扑进我的怀里：“我拿到检测单了，是Omega。我旁边那个检测出来是Alpha的人……说Omega特别弱，什么都干不了，只能被关在家里给人生孩子。所以我把他按在地上狠狠揍了一顿。我才不想生孩子……一定很疼。”  
他扭过头哼了声，漂亮的眸子里写满了不情愿。

我按在对方发间的手缓缓收紧。

这人虽然满了十六，但被我一直无底线地宠溺着，虽然身在军校，却一路顺风顺水地根本没经历过多少事，如今眉宇间仍是一派稚气未脱的少年气息。  
明明还是个没长大的小东西。  
却跨坐在我怀里，一边勾着我的脖子软声撒娇，一边说着生孩子的事情。  
……倒是想得比我这个居心不良的兄长还长远。

“谁和你说的生孩子？”我没好气地弹了下他的脑门，然后记下了从那粉色薄唇里吐出的名字。  
……要找个机会处理掉。  
我微笑着倾听小家伙又软又糯的抱怨，视线则不由自主地慢慢滑到了对方敞着的领口处，一寸一寸地缓缓掠过纤细白皙的脖颈……  
和露出小半截的精致锁骨。

初期阶段的性征……并不会十分明显。  
生殖腔这种格外隐秘的东西，也是随着一步步分化，才会在信息素的作用下继续发育或是逐渐萎缩。  
这也就意味着，虽然我怀里这个小家伙目前的分化方向是Alpha……  
但是现在实际的身体情况，和同年龄的Omega并无差别。

所以我……  
也许可以真的干开他还未退化的生殖腔？

“我才不要当一个弱者。”他闷闷不乐地又哼了声，随即昂起头满是期待地看我，“涵泽哥哥最厉害了，一定有办法的。帮帮修明好不好？”

我看着还一无所知的小家伙，缓缓勾起了唇角：“方法是有的……但是会有一点点疼。”

ABO特殊番外——成人礼（中篇）  
（钟涵泽视角）

 

我没费什么力气，就把人一路哄骗着拐进了卧室。  
“乖，先去床上坐着。”我按捺住内心越发汹涌的阴暗想法，尽可能温柔地看向我最最珍贵的小猎物。  
他嗯了声，听话地坐到床尾，两条修长漂亮的腿垂在床沿，孩子气地不停晃来晃去。  
宽松柔软的睡衣只勉强遮到这人的小腿，白皙纤细的脚踝则彻底裸露在外。  
那一抹白勾得我格外心痒难耐，恨不得立刻伸手捉住，用力攥着咬上一口才好。

我在心底叹了口气，忍不住伸手用力按了按眉心。  
……难以调和的矛盾。  
我既想把这人圈在怀里仔仔细细地护着，不愿他受到半点伤害。  
却也想残忍地亲自撕碎对方。  
以粗暴无比的激烈侵犯逼得他哭喘求饶，再毫不心软地继续将其连皮带骨地尽数吞下。

“文叔，关闭二楼的进入权限。”我闭了闭眼，背过身看向门外站着的银发管家，将方才伪装出的笑容一点一点敛了起来，面无表情地轻声道，“今天晚上，谁也不准进入这里。”

我交代完事情后快步走回床边，垂眸打量了会儿毫不设防的小家伙，暗自评估着过会儿从哪处拆吃入腹会更美味。  
“涵泽哥哥？”  
略带疑惑的清亮嗓音惹得我小腹一紧，深深吸了口气沉下心，才没失控地直接将这人按在床上，再不管不顾地把他生生操到哭着高潮。  
我忍得辛苦万分，偏偏这人还无知无觉地昂起头，以孺慕信赖的灼灼目光看我，又微启花瓣似的淡粉双唇，再一次小声唤了句涵泽哥哥。

心底的兽被撩拨得彻底苏醒。  
既已忍无可忍。  
那就……

我伸手钳住对方的下颚，用拇指缓缓抚过柔软细腻的肌肤，轻声问他：“修明，你觉得……哥哥怎么样？”  
他茫然地眨了眨眼，似乎没太懂我的意思。  
我见状放柔语气，换了个方式诱导：“进行成人礼可以改造你的信息素。所以你……愿意被哥哥的信息素改造吗？”  
“成、成人礼？”对方微微侧过头，似乎想要逃开被我抚摸的动作，但在我的注视下还是乖乖地将头扭了回来，“那……那是什么？”  
“是对你好的事情。”我低低笑了声，按着对方的肩，将这人一点一点推倒在了床上，俯身凝望着有些紧张的小家伙，“之前不是撒娇说要让哥哥帮你吗？”  
“……我没有撒娇。”他别过头哼了声。  
我无奈地低头，亲了口这人的额头：“好好好，你没有。那到底要不要哥哥的信息素？”  
被我压在身下的小家伙皱着眉头思考了会儿，似乎没拿定主意。  
我注视着对方纤长浓密的睫毛，忍不住用手轻轻拨弄了一下，随后轻声逗他：“不要的话……哥哥就去帮别的Omega了？”  
这人顿时瞪大了眼：“你说什么？”  
“成人礼只能进行一次。”我毫无心理负担地编织着能让对方动摇的谎言，“所以……凡是足够优秀的Alpha，都有义务帮助珍稀脆弱的Omega改善体质。如果你拒绝我，军部大概率会安排我对接别的Omega了。”

他不满地偏过头，一口咬在我的手指上。尖锐的小虎牙磨着我的指腹，有些轻微的刺痛。  
我的心头却逐渐生出了隐秘的愉悦感。  
没有什么，能比确认喜欢的人对我也怀着占有欲……  
更让人觉得满足了。  
我轻笑着继续补充：“所以如果你不要我，哥哥就会去拥抱别的Omega，会亲吻除你之外的人，会做出……许多更亲密更过分的事。”

“不行！”他松开齿关，委屈得眼眶都有些发红，“你怎么可以这样！”  
我没说话，只静静看着这人。  
他微微皱起眉，粉嫩的舌尖自唇间探出一小截，像猫儿一样细细软软地舔着我的手指，又昂起头，小心翼翼地亲了亲那处浅浅的齿痕。  
指尖柔软濡湿的触感让我险些控制不住自己，将真面目彻底暴露出来。  
“我不咬你了。”对方垂下眼，声音软糯而满是委屈，“你不可以亲别人。”  
我将被舔弄得湿润一片的手指轻轻戳在对方鼻尖，低声问他：“你这个任性的小混蛋……凭什么不许哥哥碰别人？”  
对方气恼地拍开我的手，小声嘟哝：“就是不许！我……我的成人礼只要哥哥来帮忙，你也只能帮我一个人！”  
眼见这人即将炸毛，我不禁失笑，掐着对方的下巴就吻了下去。

这是我第一次……  
在他意识清醒的时候吻他的唇。  
别的亲密举措还可以用所谓的兄弟之情来搪塞过去，只有这个……  
意义未免太过明确。  
他惊愕地唔了一声，微颤着的两手软软地抵到了我的胸前，似乎是想要推开我。

如果被明确拒绝……  
大概就只能给这人用药了吧。  
我眸光一沉，收紧了手不让猎物逃开，越发用力地吸吮起对方的唇瓣，舌尖不住顶弄着紧闭的齿关以试图索取更多。

所以……  
想推开我吗？  
想拒绝我吗？  
我最喜欢的小家伙……  
在发现兄长对自己的龌龊念头之后……

到底会怎么做呢？

我松开桎梏，屏息等待着他的回应。  
他被我亲得有些呼吸不稳，低低喘息着，用那双湿润后变得越发漂亮的眼眸看我：“唔……这也是成人礼的一部分吗？”

我一时竟不知该说……自己先前对这人的掌控是太成功还是太失败。  
他被我一步步误导着混淆了兄弟与情人之间的界限，通讯终端上的信息也受着我全方面的监管，以至于现在完全不懂近乎常识的情爱内容。  
虽然有些隐隐的遗憾，但一想到即将能够玷污这样一张纯洁的白纸，能用自己的信息素在他体内最深处打下永久的烙印。  
真是……  
让我克制不住地兴奋了起来。

我一手按着他的脖子不让他动弹，一手则揉了揉他在枕头上蹭得凌乱的软发。  
“是成人礼的一部分。”我轻声道，“哥哥今晚还会做很多别的事情，成人礼进行到后面可能会有些疼……修明到时候一定要乖。”  
他懵懵懂懂地嗯了一声，顺从地任我又亲又摸，将吻痕印了满身，只在被我揉上臀缝中间的入口时下意识挣扎了一下：“为什么要碰这——”  
我没等他说完话便将人强行翻了个身，面朝下地压在床上摆出跪趴的姿势。  
“嗯……”他被我死死按着后颈无法挣脱，只能维持着臀部高高挺起的姿势，颤抖着小声抗拒，“这样、这样好奇怪……”  
我深吸了口气，将这人的睡衣一把撩起，尽数堆在纤瘦漂亮的腰肢处：“这个姿势会让你不那么疼。”  
“可是我有点怕。”他不安地又挣扎了一下，“我、我想看着你。”

理智的弦彻底崩坏。

我略带粗暴地把人重新按回身下，掐着对方的下巴就又亲了上去，直到对方承受不住地呜咽出声，推拒我的动作也变得急切起来，才意犹未尽地松开了手。  
“自己抱好。”我握住对方的五指，牵着一路领到他微颤着的大腿根部，“把腿往外分开，不可以自己合上。”  
他咬了咬被我吻得微微肿起的下唇，乖乖张开了双腿，又青涩懵懂地自己伸出手来抱住。  
我低声夸了句乖孩子，右手手掌整个贴上了对方圆润饱满的臀部，极大力地揉搓抚摸起来，直将那原本形状漂亮的臀肉揉得发颤变形。  
然后我注视着他，用力探了一指进去。  
“呜……嗯！……”他不适地瑟缩了一下，因即将被侵犯而不由自主变得浓郁起来的Alpha信息素弥漫开来。

在床上向另一名更强大的Alpha释放信息素显然不是什么明智的举措。  
我虽然知道他还没学会控制信息素的外放与收敛，但还是被这种近乎挑衅的行为——  
惹得下身愈发兴奋起来。

我微微眯起眼，毫不心软地释放出自己的信息素，旋即往那干涩柔软的甬道里又送了根手指进去。  
他被我的信息素威慑得浑身一颤，在勉强适应后难受地摇了摇头，不住地蹙眉，握着自己腿往外掰开的手却没放开。  
我实在是喜欢极了他这幅分明被我欺负到不行，却还出于对我的信赖而乖乖忍着、蠢得可爱的小模样。  
之前咬我手指的样子落在我眼里也是十足的惹人疼。  
我喜欢他的乖巧顺从，也喜欢他的抗拒。  
总之……无论他做什么，都能完美激发出我骨子里的占有欲和掌控欲。  
也导致我手下的力道越来越难以掌控。

“好胀……”他被我过重的搅弄惹得浑身都在细细地发抖，连发间的耳朵都透了层薄薄的粉，“疼……”  
我抽出手指，低头安抚没吃过什么苦头的对方：“修明乖，忍一忍。”  
他抬眼看我，微微侧过头去。  
我看着小家伙难堪又委屈地一口叼住枕头，心头不由得升起了格外柔软的怜爱之情。  
“哥哥会轻一点的。”我这样承诺着，旋即掰开对方青涩柔软的穴口，将自己硬到发疼的欲望缓缓抵着那处磨了磨。  
随后残忍无比地撑开狭小的甬道，强硬地一寸一寸挺入。  
占有心心念念着的人的滋味太过美好。  
我顷刻间就放弃了“既然是第一次，就只插入一半来让他适应”的想法，食髓知味地进得更深。  
“啊！嗯……”他在被我破开身体时猛地哆嗦了一下，极委屈又无措地红了眼眶，大腿内侧的肌肉直发颤，终于难以忍受地哭了出来。

虽然是还没进入下一步分化的身体，但实在是太过青涩。  
过于紧致且干涩的甬道死死绞紧着我，让每一下的抽送都变得格外艰难。  
……但我喜欢极了这种感觉。

对方的反应越是生涩无措，我就越喜欢。  
因为这意味着——  
我的的确确是他第一个男人。  
而他这幅被我毫不怜惜地肏弄到浑身发颤，哭得直抽噎的可怜模样，也只有我见过。

狭小紧闭的穴口被我干得逐渐无法合拢，干涩的黏膜也被摩擦得红肿发烫。  
他期间痛得失去了好几次意识，但即使是这样，清醒过来后也未曾试图伸手推开我。  
“好乖……”我温柔地掰正对方毛茸茸的小脑袋，将对方死死咬着的枕头抽走，低头亲了亲那无意识微启的唇，下身的挺弄也不由自主地放轻了些，“哥哥最喜欢修明了。”  
“……呜。”他被我顶弄得整个人都在发抖，只湿着眼睛茫然地看我，过了好久才回过神来，“我也最喜欢……哥哥………嗯！”

被我撞进那处隐秘甬道时，他哭叫着绷紧了身体，一直乖乖抱着自己大腿的手骤然脱力地滑落到床上。  
那莹白圆润的指尖颤了颤，却是被我干到连反手攥住床单的力气都没了。  
我扣住小家伙纤细的五指，十指交缠着按在他的颈侧，随后低头，轻轻柔柔地舔弄起那沁了层薄汗的肌肤。  
“嗯……”他难以承受地低低呻吟了声，抽泣着向我求饶，“我真的不行了……能不能……以后再进行成人礼……”

我垂眸看着他，缓缓伸手捂住了对方的唇：“嘘。”

ABO特殊番外——成人礼（下篇）  
（钟涵泽视角）

 

 

我盯着对方隐忍痛苦的表情，细细调整着下身在他体内抽送的力道和角度。  
是我的错。  
一朝夙愿得偿，我在终于占有这人后太过兴奋，竟然忘了让他体会到疼以外的感觉。

这可不行。  
我必须得让他习惯并逐渐喜欢上……  
被我侵犯这件事。

我仔仔细细地一寸寸碾过小家伙湿热柔软的内壁，无比耐心地寻找着对方的敏感点。  
“！”  
终于，在被我摩擦过某处时，这人的身体骤然紧绷，被我按在床单上的纤细手指也颤抖着试图蜷紧。  
他可能是想求我不要再顶那里，但被我捂着口鼻无法说出清晰的语句，只能发出细软含混的呜咽。  
这人急促的呼吸一下下打在我的手背上，整个人因突如其来的快感抖得根本停不下来。  
……真是可爱。  
我意味深长地看着他有些惊慌失措的神色，干脆抵着那处反复碾磨起来，又轻声哄骗着对方：“修明乖，哥哥要把你这里肏熟……才能进入成人礼的下一个环节。”

“呜……”他哭着猛颤了一下，大腿内侧的肌肉被我这样的恶劣行为惹得近乎痉挛起来。  
我低低笑了声，操弄的力道进一步加重。  
这么可爱的小家伙却是个Alpha。  
真是让我……  
太想把他干到乖乖雌伏在我胯下发情了。

又这么顶弄了会儿，身下这人的身体忽然开始剧烈颤抖，绞着我的嫩肉更是颤栗到痉挛的地步。  
我一手捂着他的口鼻，一手扣着他的右手，只能遗憾无比地放弃用手握住对方下腹那根稚嫩性器的想法。  
但我坏心眼地不想让这小东西这么快就高潮。  
所以在他濒临高潮前，我缓缓抽出了肉刃。

这个过程于我而言也并不好受。  
我每往外抽一小截，都能感到莫大的阻力。  
这人体内本就格外紧致火热。如今里头的嫩肉已经被我调教得顺从，学会软软地缠上来，再层层叠叠地箍紧我，讨好万分地不住吮吸来试图挽留。  
“……就这么想被哥哥肏？”我将染着晶亮水光的肉刃抵在对方小腹上，缓缓抽动摩擦着。  
这人茫然地注视着我。  
狼藉一片的后穴却随着我挺腰戳弄的频率，一下下自发地收缩抽搐着，下意识渴求着我的疼爱。  
他被我不上不下地吊着，被玩弄得再一次哭红了眼，委屈又无措地看着我。  
我笑着咬了口这人敏感的耳朵，贴着他的耳廓轻声道：“被我操得舒服吗？那就再乖一点，忍住痛……让哥哥把肉棒插进你最深的地方，再把含着信息素的精液全部射进去……来让小修明变成大人好不好？”  
那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋哆嗦了一下。  
我失笑，缓缓挪开手：“修明想说什么？”  
“射进……我最深的地方？”他眨了眨眼，一派懵懂无知的样子，“那……我会怀孕吗？会给涵泽哥哥生孩子吗？”

我瞳孔微缩。  
在他问出更多问题前，猛地重新捂住了小家伙水润柔软的唇。  
生殖腔还没彻底发育成熟，就敢这么肆无忌惮地撩拨我……  
真的是不知死活。  
我一边轻声细语地给这人补着欠缺了多年的生理课，一边又快又狠地撞击抽插，垂眸看他逐渐变得失神茫然的双眼。

“……这个，叫成结。”  
我低头吻上对方湿润的眼角。  
与此同时，下身极为残忍地用力凿开小家伙生殖腔里……  
最为柔软脆弱的一处肉壁。  
我不容抗拒地制住下意识挣扎起来的这人，面无表情地将滚烫的精液尽数注了进去。  
多次的强迫高潮让他根本剩不下多少力气，软软地蹬踹了几下小腿后，便只能无法挣脱地在我胯下哭着受孕。

等到一切结束，我把彻底软成一滩的人温柔地拥进怀里，轻轻抚摸着对方汗湿颤抖的脊背：“修明做得很好……哥哥最喜欢听话的孩子了。”  
“嗯……”他急促地喘息着，半阖着眼倚在我肩上。  
表情还是懵懂而茫然的。  
身体却已经被我用肉刃彻底强行开发，连最最隐秘的生殖腔都被干了个通透。  
大开的两腿间，那处被肏弄到暂时合不拢的红肿穴口甚至还在一点一点往外淌着——  
多到含不住的精液。

我有心再来一次，却也怕把这小家伙真的玩坏，只能给人洗了个澡哄回床上。  
然后喂药。  
他根本没问我瓶子里到底装了些什么，直接打着哈欠将里头的液体一饮而尽。  
我情不自禁地低头，轻轻咬了口这人的鼻尖，又在那水润柔软的唇上印下一吻。

只要是我递过去的……哪怕标签注明了毒药，他大概都会乖乖喝下吧。  
在外人面前浑身是刺，却总对我露出最柔软无害的一面，满满的都是依恋与信赖。  
他对上我，从来都没有伪装。

但我呢？  
面具戴得太久，早已不可能脱下。

起初根基不稳时，不得不步步为营，将那些野心和欲望统统藏在温润无害的笑容后头。  
到了现在……我在联邦的高层人员面前早已不必伪装什么。  
我骨子里的残忍与冷血……  
早在血色一役里，就让他们彻底明白过了。

但我不能吓到……  
我视若珍宝的小家伙。

所以……  
压抑。  
挣扎。  
痛苦。  
都必须是我一人的。

多少次我以兄长的姿态微笑着拥抱他……  
额头相抵、肌肤相触时，我满脑子想的却是另一种意义的拥抱。  
多少次我思慕渴望到发狂，却只能以极端到自残的方式生生压抑下欲火。  
连药物都逐渐无法控制我愈发扭曲的渴求。

可我不得不忍。

我个人一点都不关心兄弟乱伦的名声这种东西。  
反正决策力、领导力和战力才是在军部立足的根本，甚至声望过高还会引来不必要的麻烦。  
但我绝不能……  
让他承受任何无聊而恶毒的非议。  
所以在他长大之前，我只能以兄长的名义将他护在身后。  
而在性别分化之后，他将被顾家的人接走。明面上，他和我的关系也将彻底与兄弟二字无关。  
我的顾虑将得以解决。

然后……？

我看向已经困倦到陷入熟睡的小家伙，轻轻拨开对方后颈的碎发，竭力克制住咬上去的欲望，缓缓低头，极温柔地舔了舔那处腺体。

然后我会挑个好日子，把属于我的这只小Omega领回家……

 

 

关起来。


	5. 夹心饼干（涵泽x修明x纪华安）

番外·夹心饼干

 

把讨厌的人强行压在身下，再用最粗暴且带着凌辱意味的方式将他干到神智不清……  
我不得不承认，自己确实从这种无比恶劣的行径中觉出了几分畅快。

……不只是心理上的。

自从对我那竹马存了心思，我再养小情人时就鲜少真正上床，而是让对方给我口出来，或是用手。  
珠玉在前，自然再瞧不上那些money boy。

和贺谨在一起时，我的确有些意动。  
但那人平日里清俊儒雅，约会时说起情话来更是能撩得人气血上涌……  
可一到床上，那种强势至极的本性和令我略感不安的掌控欲就尽数显露出来了。  
在被对方按着后颈，肆意舔弄到浑身颤抖着射出来后，我就无比清晰地认识到自己对上这人……  
根本不可能占到什么便宜。  
于是就这么靠五指姑娘又生生熬了过来。

如今乍一开荤，爽得我有些头皮发麻，顶弄的频率和深度也有些失控。  
以至到后来，我自己的呼吸也有些急促了起来。  
我掐住身下那人的腰，皱着眉再次将自己埋了进去，又将对方压在浴池边上更快地撞击了起来，换来这人愈发甜腻的一声声呻吟。  
“唔……”我绷紧了脊背，在又一次被绞紧后射了出来。

这下真是半点力气都没了。  
高潮过后的倦怠期让我有些意识昏沉。  
我闭着眼伏在对方身上，打算休息一下再把人清理了丢回床上。  
意识朦胧间，后颈处莫名传来了相较于我此刻体温而言……  
显得微凉的触感。

我原以为是纪华安，颇不耐烦地伸手欲拨开正在作乱的手指——  
却被牢牢攥住了手腕。

“你和纪华安玩得很开心？”  
极为熟悉的声音。  
在此刻落入我的耳中，却不啻平地惊雷，炸得我骤然清醒过来。  
我猛地回头，就见到穿着睡衣的钟涵泽正站在浴池边上，俯身静静凝视着我。  
他眉眼含着一贯的温润笑意，两指则轻按在我的颈肩处。  
我只觉得自己大脑有片刻的宕机，喉咙也是无比干涩，一时完全不知道该说些什么，只能无措地小声唤他名字：“涵……涵泽。”

他见我慌乱到话都说不清，微微挑了下眉，随即捏着我的后颈凑得更近了些。  
那气息简直是贴着我的耳廓一点一点送进来的。  
每一个字的咬音更是带着股暧昧难言的热意，细细撩拨着我此刻紧绷到快要断裂的神经。  
我不由自主地屏住了呼吸，咬着下唇看向近在咫尺的对方。

“修明，你应该知道我有轻度洁癖，完全受不了别人动我的东西。”  
他轻轻叹了口气，琥珀色的眸子注视着我。  
“对不起。”我一边觉得愧疚，一边却又生出了几分蛮不讲理的委屈来。

凭什么？  
凭什么他就这样把纪华安划归到了“我的东西”的范畴里？  
而且明明……  
明明以前他的东西我都是可以随便触碰的，他的房间我也是可以随意进出的。  
为什么区区一个纪华安，就让他对我说出了这么多年来从未有过的、类似警告的话语？！

我在心底恨得咬牙切齿，偏偏面上还要做出诚恳的道歉：“我……我可能是喝多了。”  
他垂眸打量了我一会儿，忽然笑了：“可以理解。”  
我刚松了口气，却见这人薄唇微启，眸底情绪骤然晦涩起来：“……但是不能原谅。”

我自知理亏。  
所以在被显然心情不太好的对方用力攥住手腕时，我没作挣扎。  
我一边恨恨地想着以后再也不给他买配衣带的睡袍，一边尽量顺从地由着这人将我的双手缚在了头顶。  
“你吻过纪华安吗？”他对我的配合似乎颇感满意，眼底难得一见的阴郁情绪终于散了些。

吻纪华安？！  
我他妈疯了才会去干这种事。  
但是瞧见钟涵泽这幅格外在意的模样，我磨了磨牙，带着股说不清道不明的火气开口：“吻过！”  
“哦？”这人轻轻应了声，琥珀色眸子里的情绪重又变得晦涩难明，“那你们……还做过些别的什么？”  
我下意识扭过头看了眼趴在浴池边昏睡的纪华安，心虚无比地想到刚刚射进去的东西还没有清理。

“……你们做了？”他按了按太阳穴，笑着看我，“修明，我好像有点生气了。”

—————————

浴池水花四溅。  
我看着钟涵泽脱了睡袍下水，还以为他要动手教训我。  
所以被这人猛地掰开双腿，强行插入的那一刻……  
我的脑子完全是懵的。

这、这到底是什么情况？

等我反应过来，早已被这人操得手软脚软，再也做不出有效的反抗。  
下身强有力的撞击一刻未停。  
这人在性爱中的表现凶悍得令我心生畏惧。  
我被侵犯得有些神志恍惚，半阖着眼蜷紧脚趾，完全脱力地伏在对方的胸膛上，被动地随着一下又一下的深深进入而发出断断续续的低声喘息。  
“不行……别、别再动了……我知道错了……呜——！”我感觉自己快要被对方的性器捣坏，禁不住颤声求饶。  
他笑了，低头亲了口我的鼻尖：“嗯？错哪儿了？我看你现在胆子大得很。居然背着我和纪华安上床？”  
肆虐着的硬物猛地挺进了更深的地方。  
“涵泽……唔！放过我……不要顶那么里面，要破了——嗯！好、好疼……”我小腹被顶得一紧，哭腔骤然浓了起来，“你拔出去！我真的不敢了……”  
这人不为所动地将我抱着转了个身，改为后入的姿势：“这就让你舒服。”  
“涵泽！”我头皮发麻地被对方握住分身，一点一点，被他亲手扶着送进了纪华安的体内。  
面对面的进入。  
那里面还残留着我不久前射进去的白浊，以至格外顺利。  
我无比庆幸纪华安暂时昏睡了过去，所以看不到我现在被干得抽噎的模样。

我根本没有力气抽插，完全是被钟涵泽掐着腰撞得一下下往前蹭。  
……太荒唐了。  
我一边被他攥着下颚缠绵接吻，一边被对方毫不留情地后入着肏得浑身发抖，连大腿根部都在不住抽搐。  
与此同时，我的分身还插在被我内射了好几次的、正在昏睡的纪华安体内。  
明明他俩才是名义上的情侣。  
然而现在却……  
生理和精神的扭曲快感交叠在一起，令我没过多久就难以承受地射了出来。  
我有些虚脱，慢慢将头枕在纪华安肩上。  
脖子被卡着往回拽，我被钟涵泽一把重新捞回怀里，不禁颤抖着扭过头看他：“涵泽，我知道错了，我以后再也不敢碰纪华安了……你别做了好不好……”

这人吻了吻我湿润的眼角，语气温柔极了：“不好，你的反思根本不到位。今晚只是给你个教训。从今往后，你如果敢背着我碰任何人……我就把你关起来锁到床上，操到哭着怀孕为止。”


	6. 吻痕篇（涵泽x修明）

吻痕篇

*设定：修明还处于暗恋（ming lian）阶段

 

“我直说胃不好就行了，你越帮我挡酒，那些人就越想劝……”我愤愤不平地掏出手机，把刚刚来敬酒的那些人挨个记下来，盘算着以后怎么整治回去。  
头发被轻轻揉了把。  
我顿时停下了手中的动作，扭头看向身侧微阖着眼的人：“涵泽？”  
他按了按太阳穴，直接靠上了我的肩。  
我被他照顾了那么多年，现在难得照顾他一次的感觉真是无比新鲜。  
他应该没有彻底喝醉，还留了些意识，在很多事情上都表现出了一定程度的配合。  
我将人一路扶回卧室，换了睡衣安置好，自己也厚颜无耻地赖了过去。  
等到这人呼吸逐渐绵长轻缓，我凑过去亲了亲对方的额头，然后趴在床边上数他的睫毛。

每多看一眼……  
就忍不住更喜欢他一点。

可能是我注视着对方的目光太专注，这人眼睫微动，随后缓缓睁开了眼，琥珀色的眸子流露出几分疑惑。  
“……怎么了？”这人此刻的声音格外温柔低哑，听起来撩人得很。  
我不自觉地咽了咽口水，猛地直起身：“没、没事！”  
“修明。”这人笑了笑，看着我轻声道，“我身上酒味太重了，扶我去浴室好吗？”

虽说是扶……  
但是碍于该死的身高差，最后发展成了我被涵泽整个圈在怀里的姿势。  
对方整个人都压在我身上，两手环着我的腰，下巴则抵在我的头顶。  
……呼吸间全是这人的气息。  
我禁不住有些心猿意马，又很快摇了摇头将心思收敛起来，努力挺直了脊背一步步将人带到浴室。  
算不得长的路程，我却出了一身汗。  
待我手忙脚乱地给躺在浴缸里的这人准备完洗澡要用的东西后，我在浴室门口犹豫了片刻，终究还是没有离开这里。  
毕竟醉酒的人一个人洗澡太危险，我必须盯着。  
我将视线固定在地板的瓷砖花纹上，身体逐渐随着浴缸处的水声而一点点绷紧。

逐渐升腾起的热意。  
氤氲开的水汽。  
还有不知从何时起开始的……  
伴着水花声响起的低哑喘息。  
我背对着浴缸浑身僵硬地站着，在发现自己起了反应后简直欲哭无泪。

“……修明。”  
格外低沉温柔的呼唤。  
我循声扭头望去，却见到那人正半闭着眼躺在浴缸里，一手缓缓上下套弄着自己的欲望。  
这这这——！  
我头皮一麻，声音都有些止不住的发颤：“涵……涵泽？”  
他缓缓睁开眼看我，眸色被欲望染得暗沉无比：“修明，过来帮我一下……好不好？”  
“你喝醉了！”我猛地扭过头去，反复告诉自己不能和醉酒的人讲道理，脸颊却越来越烫。

我听到对方轻笑了几声，随即是水花飞溅的声响。  
地面上逐渐拉长的影子……  
正一点一点地向我靠近。  
终于……  
肩膀被犹带着湿意的双手用力按住。  
我颤了一下，旋即被对方带着转了个身。  
下颌被攥着轻轻抬了起来。  
我无法拒绝对方的触碰，只能被迫对上那双满是笑意的眸子：“你、你洗完了？我……我扶你回房间？”  
这人低头注视着我，缓缓将额头抵了上来，语气轻柔温和：“我想和你一起洗。”  
“不、不了！”一想到已经起了反应的下半身，我羞窘得根本无法面对这人。

喝醉酒的人做什么都能被原谅。  
但我在清醒的状态下有这样的反应，实在是……  
“唔？！”我还在想着怎么拒绝，就猝不及防地被直接打横抱了起来，“等等……你别这样！”  
“不是都硬了吗？”对方轻笑了声，将我放进浴缸，随即自己也跨了进来，缓缓剥去了我被水浸透的睡袍，“一起……好吗？”

……  
热。  
肌肤相贴处传来的温度简直要把我本就所剩无几的理智彻底烧灼殆尽。  
我起初是睁着眼的。  
后来实在是觉得难以忍受，便逃避地闭上了眼。  
我……  
一定是疯了才会答应这样的要求。

“唔……嗯！”我咬着下唇，不太熟练地摆着腰，小心翼翼地一下下用柔软的大腿内侧蹭着对方的欲望。  
对方滚烫的肉刃抵在我的腿间反复抽送着，磨得我浑身都有些发软。

连绵不断的……  
吻。  
顺着全然光裸的肌肤一路绵延而下。  
前额、眼睑、鼻尖、唇瓣、锁骨、乳尖、脊背……  
还有……  
更多的地方。

 

吻痕篇（下）

 

如果没有我的默许……  
这群人哪敢当着我的面起哄……  
还挨个给他劝酒？

我端起酒杯挡住唇边的笑意，随后一饮而尽。  
这人见我又干了一杯后忍不住蹙了蹙眉，望着那群人的目光变得格外不善起来。  
眼看小家伙就要炸毛，我见好就收地缓缓放下酒杯，半阖着眼抬手按了按自己的太阳穴。  
“涵泽！”对方几乎是立刻就发觉了我的动作，紧张无比地主动伸手扶住我的肩，凑近了小声问我，“你难受吗？”  
我先是轻轻嗯了声，随后又摇了摇头睁眼看他：“……没事。”  
“不许再装！我们现在就回去！”他极不高兴地哼了声，扶着我起身，又恶狠狠地环顾了一圈包厢里的人这才出了门。  
这人一路上都没消气，气鼓鼓地说着以后打算怎么把那些人收拾回去。  
他越因为这事生气，我就越觉得他可爱。

可爱到……  
让我想直接把人按在车上办了。  
他对我没有戒心。  
所以我可以轻易地钳制住他，用衬衣把他的双手绑起来，再顶开他的膝盖，把他压在车后座上为所欲为。  
可以看到那双漂亮的眸子一点点变得湿润。  
可以听到他颤抖急促地小声求饶。  
可以将他欺负到止不住发抖。  
可以把这个人……  
彻彻底底，里里外外……  
全都打上我的印记。

我盯着对方颈间细腻雪白的肌肤，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。  
还不是时候。  
我还没能学会控制住自己的施虐欲与掌控欲……  
我一定会伤到他。

我在心底叹了口气，装作疲惫的模样靠上了这人的肩，在回家后又由着这人手忙脚乱地瞎折腾了一通。  
只能看不能吃的日子过了那么多年，我已经养出了极好的耐心，今晚也没想对他真做些什么。  
但我却没料到这人的胆子实在有点大。  
居然敢……  
偷偷亲我。

当柔软的触感在额上一触即逝时，我用尽了全部的自制力，才勉强按下心头骤然升腾起的暴虐欲望。  
不能真碰……  
但总可以收点利息吧？  
我将一切不当的行为归咎于醉酒，一步步试探着对方的底线，将他逼得一退再退，愈发无措而紧张。  
尤其是到了浴室以后……  
这人简直就差在头顶写上 “炸毛中”三个字了。

我不禁失笑，近乎贪婪地一边注视着对方挺直微颤的脊背，一边缓缓将手伸入了水中。  
“修明……”  
我看着他发间露出的、白里透粉的耳朵尖，轻声唤道。  
“过来帮我一下，好不好？”

“你喝醉了！”  
这人如同被烫到般哆嗦了一下。  
只是明明紧张得声音都不住发颤，脚却自始至终没有挪动过，似乎还在担心我。  
这么可爱的表现……  
我可就当作邀请了？

水花四溅。

“唔……”他伏在我怀里细细发着抖，就像只被捕猎者叼住后颈而格外惊慌失措、却又怎么都无法挣脱的小动物。  
之前在包厢里冷着脸而显得气势凌人的模样在此刻完全没了踪迹。  
取而代之的……  
是最柔软而不设防的一面。

我捋起他被水汽打湿而格外凌乱的碎发，沿着前额一路细细吻了下来。  
每一寸都不想放过。  
每一处都该留下我的痕迹。  
如果不是怕伤到对方，比起吻痕……  
我其实想做些更为过分的事情。  
比如在乳尖穿个写着我名字缩写的金属环，又比如在大腿内侧绘下我名字的刺青……  
但一想到极为怕疼的这人大概会哭得抽噎，我便不得不息了这些心思。

毕竟我舍不得。

掌下抚着的肌肤无比柔软细腻，让我根本不想松开。  
这人自始至终一直昂着头任我吮出痕迹，乖巧到让我忍不住欺负得愈发狠了起来。  
“修明……”我哑着嗓子轻声道，“让我蹭一蹭好不好？”  
没等他开口说些什么，我便握住对方的小腿拉开，又挺腰将自己的欲望抵上了对方细嫩柔滑的大腿根部，缓缓厮磨了起来。  
我知道他不善于拒绝我。  
“好软。”我咬着他的耳朵吐气，一下下摆着胯撞向那处，若有若无地蹭弄着紧闭的穴口。  
他在我怀里颤抖的幅度明显加大了不少，喘息声也逐渐加重。  
我垂眸注视着他难堪又隐忍的表情，不仅没有停下狎昵的举动，反而得寸进尺地做出了要求：“我好累……你扭腰帮帮我？嗯？”  
他猛地睁大了眼，犹豫几秒后咬了咬下唇，竟真的两手撑在浴缸边上，生涩地动作了起来。  
我只觉得胯下的欲望在那一刻涨得发疼，心头的情绪也快要按耐不住。

“呜……”这人小幅度地动作了一会儿，随即便受不住般闭上了眼。  
见这人闭眼，我缓缓吐出一口气。  
太好了。  
如果再继续下去，我可能就得伸手捂住那双眼睛了。  
毕竟……  
我低头看向波光浮动的水面，轻轻叹了口气。  
现在的眼神……  
不适合让他看见。  
我肆无忌惮地注视着对方，伸手缓缓握住了那根颤巍巍立着的小东西，礼尚往来地快速抚弄了起来。

“涵泽，不要再弄了……”这人没过多久便被我一手掌控着到了高潮的边缘，发着抖小声请求。  
我有些心痒难耐，禁不住将这人压到浴缸壁上，低头用齿尖用力磨了磨对方先前被我吮到发红微肿的乳尖。  
“别、别咬我……”他极小声地呜咽着，“疼……”  
我无奈地松开齿关，尽可能温柔地亲了亲对方的额头以作安抚。  
他大概不知道这种求饶方式起的其实完全是反效果。我之前只想着以后要把他干到哭出来才罢休，但现在……  
我在心底又一次叹了口气。  
再这样被撩拨下去，我也不知道自己到底能忍到什么时候了。

欲壑难填。

我把人欺负到哭出来后才颇感遗憾地收了手，又坏心眼儿地一路靠在双腿发颤的这人身上回了卧室。  
次日我装作无事发生的模样约了人一起用晚餐。  
“以后……不准再喝醉了！”  
这人端坐在餐厅里，不太自在地垂下眼睑避开我的目光，又下意识扯了扯自己拉高的衣领。  
“为什么？”我轻声问他，视线却无法从他的衣领处挪开。  
如果我没记错……  
他现在手指按着的那处布料底下，应当就有一枚我昨晚用力吮出的印记。  
听到我问话，这人发间露出的耳朵立刻泛了点粉，甚至还细微地抖了抖。  
他又支支吾吾了半天，才不无羞恼地抬头瞪我：“涵泽你……你酒品太差！”  
我忍不住笑出声来，见这人快要恼羞成怒，连忙抬手摸了摸对方的脑袋，低声安抚：“抱歉，我真的记不得了……能告诉我，我昨晚对你做了些什么吗？”  
“不能！”他磨了磨牙，“反正不准再喝醉了！”  
我垂眸注视着他，轻声道了句好。

那下次……  
该用什么借口呢？


	7. 兽人世界前半部分

【兽人世界系列】

01  
“鉴定结果……亚兽。”  
这话一出，我明显感到周遭一静，随后投到我身上的目光逐渐变了意味。不知道为什么，我隐隐觉得不太妙，不安地动了动耳朵，打算拿到检测报告就跑路。  
“那我不就不能嫁给你了。”有个姑娘突然红着眼扑过来抱住我，又踮起脚用力亲了口我的面颊，随后哭得上气不接下气。  
我有些懵，看着对方白白软软的长兔子耳朵才想起这好像是前些天鉴定出的纯血雌性。  
可……可我好像之前也没和她说过几句话啊……  
我平日只参与部落的捕猎活动，完全不懂怎么安慰人，浑身僵得不知如何是好，只能尴尬地避开对方的耳朵，试探着轻轻摸了摸发间：“呃……不要哭。”  
“哇——”回应我的是越发响亮的哭声。  
我正头疼无比时，忽然发现身后又扑过来一人，整个人都旋即被牢牢锁进了对方怀里，顿时越发手无足措了起来：“你……你也要哭吗？”

“嗯……哭了你也会这样安慰我吗？”对方轻轻笑了声，抬手揉了把我的耳朵。  
触感冰凉而细腻。  
如同被蛇信缓缓舔舐着。  
“……呜！”我颤了一下，搭在那位纯血雌性发间的手下意识缩了回来，整个人都有些发软，“不、不准乱摸！”  
“到底是谁在乱摸？”这人的声音依旧温柔至极，却让我打了个哆嗦。  
同样哆嗦的还有我对面的小姑娘。  
她抬头看了那人一眼，好像见到了什么可怕的东西般立刻松开了抱着我的手，还连着后退了好几步：“……祭祀大人！对不起！”

我被扣着下巴回头，略感意外地看到了双琥珀色的眸子：“涵泽？你为什么会离开神殿？”  
“卜出来关于你的事，就过来看看。”他环顾了一下四周，拽着我的手腕便朝神殿的方向走去，语气无比温和，“正巧看到你抱着别人的样子……先跟我走，有些事要和你说。”  
我不疑有他地跟着这人踏进了神殿，直到身后藤木构筑而成的门缓缓合拢才觉得有些奇怪：“你为什么把门关了？”

“……修明，你到底有没有作为亚兽的自觉啊。”这人忽然叹了口气，神色温柔地伸手揉了揉我的头发，“这样乖巧地随便跟着成年的兽人……很危险。”  
我无比困惑地看向对方：“为什么会有危险？不是只有柔弱的雌性才应受到保护吗？唔……你、你为什么又摸我耳朵！”  
“我在教你啊。”他弯了弯眉眼，“亚兽的繁殖能力极弱。虽然可以和雌性结合，本身也可以怀孕，但是两种方式的受孕率都极低……你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
我打掉这人揉着我耳朵的手，自动忽略后半段话气恼地转身就要走：“知道啊，所以珍贵的雌性从来都轮不到我们。”

“不对哦。”  
我刚迈出的步伐顿住了，头皮发麻地感到小腿被什么湿冷的东西缠了起来……  
是蛇尾。  
一点一点的，整个人都慢慢被缠绕了起来。  
彻底无法动弹。  
我无措地看着近在咫尺的这人，心头猛然涌起强烈的危机感，忍不住咽了咽口水：“……哪里不对？”

“你才是最珍贵的存在。”钟涵泽笑了笑，低头舔了舔我的耳朵，“所以不论有多困难……”  
小腹被对方的手掌缓缓抚摸着。  
我好像隐约明白了这人的可怕意图，顿时惊恐地睁大了眼：“你……”  
随着半兽化，原本穿着的衣服被撑裂后散成碎片落到了地上。  
晶莹剔透的亮金色鳞片逐渐同细碎星屑般缀在这人眼角，彰显着属于兽人的血脉已经彻底沸腾起来。  
一前一后抵在我腿间的硬物更是让我一时颤抖得说不出话，只能看着这人俯身亲了亲我的鼻尖。  
“总能成功的……”钟涵泽笑了笑，神色温柔缱绻，“一次不行就两次，两次不行就三次……等了那么多年，我真的很想看修明你哭着被我用精液灌满的样子。没人会来神殿打扰我们，我有足够的时间……”

“将你从里到外……每一寸身体都打上我的标记……”  
“你是我的。”

02

蛇的缠绕。  
蛇的凝视。  
蛇的……  
亲吻。

钟涵泽低下头，缓慢而温柔地舔舐着我不住颤抖的耳朵：“乖，把尾巴露出来。”  
我如果不是被有力的蛇尾死死捆着无从动作，估计早就被这全然针对敏感处的亲吻欺负到变作兽形逃跑了……如今听到这个更过分的要求，忍不住瞪了这人一眼：“才不要！你……你放开我！”  
“不放。”对方心情颇好地勾起唇角，“我一直在想你如果测出来是兽人，我该怎么妥善处理掉你的婚约对象。担心了这么多年，终于等到你成年礼，得到了这么个好消息……你说，我怎么舍得放你离开？”

话音刚落，耳朵尖便被轻轻咬了一口。  
不疼……甚至还生出了几分被撩拨出的酥麻感。我无措地发现随着这人的气息不断沾染在我身上，有团火逐渐在下腹燃烧了起来。  
不是狩猎看到鲜血时生出的那种兴奋感，而是一种从未经历过的……  
奇怪而陌生的感觉。  
我难耐又深感羞耻地低喘了声，眼前逐渐笼上了层水雾：“不、不要咬我……呜……”  
“那就把尾巴露出来好不好？”这人低声诱哄着，“露出来，我就不咬你了。然后今天也不强迫你。”  
我不太相信这话，但也别无选择，只能将习惯性收起的尾巴露了出来，委屈地从蛇尾缠绕的缝隙里努力钻出去，在空中摆了摆：“……这样吗？”  
那双蛇类特有的琥珀色竖瞳直勾勾地盯着我：“对，再过来点……嗯，好乖。我就看看……绝对不强行侵犯你。”  
见耳朵确实逃过了一劫，我半信半疑地把尾巴送到对方面前：“真的？看完就放开我？”  
“修明。”钟涵泽歪头看着我，语气无奈又温柔，“你真的是……”  
我还等着这人的后半句话，尾巴尖就突然被一把握住，顿时惊得差点跳起来：“呜——！”  
罪魁祸首一边用指尖轻轻揉着我的尾巴，一边笑着看我。  
他薄唇微启，缓缓补上最后几个字：“……蠢的可爱。”

“我之前才提醒过你身为亚兽该提高警惕。”钟涵泽叹了口气，“你看，为什么不听我的忠告呢？”  
尾巴被对方捏在手里肆意把玩着，每动一下都引来我剧烈的颤抖。  
“呜……骗……”我说不出完整的话，只能眼角含泪地断断续续呻吟着，浑身一阵阵地发软。  
“我没骗你。”死死缠绕着我的那条蛇亲了我一口，随后无比温柔地注视着我，“我说了不强迫你就不会食言……你不哭着主动扭腰求我干你，我是不会肏进去的。”

我不禁松了口气，心想这么荒谬的事情绝不会发生。  
直到……  
那人低笑着攥起我的尾巴，缓缓抵在了入口处。

“别这么看我……我可没真侵犯你。”钟涵泽笑了笑，“我只是很好奇一件事而已……你说，是你的尾巴更敏感……还是即将被软毛反复戳弄的穴心更敏感呢？”

“我们来试一试……好不好？”

2.1  
“你说，怎么样才能怀上呢？”钟涵泽低下头，温柔而亲昵地蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，“明明喂了你那么多回……为什么这里还这么平？”  
这人微凉的手缓缓抚摸着我的小腹，一下一下，将刚灌进去的体液推得更深。  
“呜……别、别揉了！”我已经被这人之前反反复复的求欢折磨到有些承受不住，小声啜泣着求饶，“好胀……难受……”  
“嗯？哪里胀？”乳尖忽然被一口叼住。  
蛇尖锐的毒牙轻轻蹭压着那处薄薄的肌肤，随后用力吮咬舔弄了起来：“是这里吗？”  
细微的酥麻感逐渐强烈起来，胸前的两点被对方轮着亵玩到彻底红肿，敏感到再也经不得半点刺激。  
这人察觉到我的颤抖逐渐加剧，不仅没收手，反而变本加厉地嘬弄了起来，甚至恶劣地发出啧啧的声响。  
我被那声音弄得羞耻无比，呜咽着伸手去推对方埋在我胸前的头：“停下！别舔了……又什么都没有！”  
“会有的。”钟涵泽眉眼微弯地抬头看我，“被我射了那么多东西进去，又好好开发了那么久……就算没怀上，你的身体也总归该开始有些变化了。”  
我头皮一麻：“涵泽你什么意思？！”  
“你每次累得睡着时，我就在神殿翻阅亚兽相关的典籍。你猜我看到了些什么……”那双春水般温润的眼眸注视着我，带着十成的缱绻与温柔，“亚兽在上古时代是极其珍贵的存在。一只亚兽的归属权足以引起两个大型部落间的流血冲突。我们错误地认为亚兽不易有后代，只是因为如今大多数的亚兽……都没有真正意义上完全成熟。”  
“够了……我不想了解这些。”我禁不住打了个冷战，总觉得这个完全成熟对我来说绝对不是什么好事。  
钟涵泽温和地应了声好，继续舔弄起来。  
不知是不是心理作用，我现在隐隐觉得胸前那两点确实有些不太对劲了。  
再一次被对方揉捏着乳尖时，我明显感到那处的肌肤稍稍鼓起了几分，顿时有些惊慌失措：“什、什么东西？！”  
“看起来快能在情动时产乳了，只关起来欺负了半个月就有这么好的效果……”钟涵泽低低笑了声，“修明你啊……”  
他再一次压了上来，蛇尾亲密地缠绕着我的小腹，温声道：“真的是只非常优秀的小亚兽。”  
我又羞又气，耳朵更是抖得厉害：“你闭嘴！不准这么说我！”  
“都是实话，别那么害羞。还有你要是再用这种眼神看我……”这人揉了把我的头发，随后用力咬了口我胸前颤巍巍立起来的一点，嗓音格外沙哑，“我可能就不能用你的乳尖来分散注意力了。”  
我被看得后背发凉，咽了咽口水后一下子就怂了，乖乖躺在对方身下不敢再瞪他，虚心求教：“分散什么注意力？”

“我现在想的东西不太适合告诉你。”对方注视着我，伸出舌尖缓缓舔了舔自己的唇角，笑容温柔无害，“我……难得会觉得自己有些禽兽……”

2.2  
我被禽兽这俩字吓得不轻。  
这半个月来只有我这么喊他的份，这人自己可从来都没半点反省的心思，此刻却格外反常地藏着掖着不肯说，只露出温柔无比的笑容盯着我看。  
心头越来越强烈的不妙预感让我的声音都紧张得有些发颤：“你现在做的难道还不够吗……还、还想干什么？”  
这人笑了笑，并没有正面回答我的问题，而是轻声道：“修明，我们再来一次好不好？”  
“不好！”我惊惧交加地睁大了眼，尾巴和兽耳上的毛全都炸开，“一点都不好！唔……”  
下巴被一把攥住抬高。  
我被迫直起酸软无比的腰，昂着头同对方接吻，水声啧啧间，呼吸和思绪都被搅得一团糟。  
待回过神来，我才发觉自己已经被拐到了神殿后头的水池里。  
……还是该死的跪姿。

这人从身后拥着我，一下下舔着我被迫顶在头上的兽耳。  
冰冷湿滑的触感让我意识到这人多半又转换成了半兽态，顿时颤抖着想把缠住我腰的蛇尾拨开：“我说了不做……不……别、别舔……嗯！”  
腰被圈得更紧。  
赤裸的后背也愈发贴近对方的胸膛。  
发软的两腿被轻而易举地分开，熟悉的两根凶器一前一后抵着我的大腿根部缓缓摩擦了起来。

蛇是冷血动物。  
再加上这人长年呆在幽深阴冷的神殿祭祀的缘故……  
那东西每回直接进来的时候都冰到极致，起初总冻得我蜷缩起来发抖，哭着求他拔出去。所以后来这家伙就会这样……先蹭热了再做些别的混账事情。  
我头皮发麻地感受着大腿内侧的嫩肉被反复摩擦，无比羞恼地挣扎了几下：“你有完没完……”  
“没完。”耳朵不仅被舔了个遍，还被尖锐的牙恶意地刮了刮耳朵尖。  
我哆嗦了一下，两手从蛇尾上滑落下来，无力地垂在身体两侧。  
后颈忽然被用力按了下去。  
这里的水本就漫过了我的肩，我猝不及防之下直接呛了口水，刚想抬头瞪对方一眼便被猛地扣住了腰：“你……呜！！”

不论经历多少次……  
都无法忍耐的可怕感受。  
借着体内还残留的浊液作为润滑，狭小的入口被两根性器同时用力撞进了一小半。  
被撑开到极限的剧痛让我一时汗如雨下，连痛呼都发不出半分。  
过于鲜明的、被狠狠侵犯的滋味从身后被贯穿的那处，顺着颤抖汗湿的脊背一路传递到后脑。  
我难受地皱紧了眉，跪着的膝盖止不住地发软。  
偏偏这人在发觉我开始被顶弄得左摇右晃时，无比恶劣地抽走了原本圈着我的蛇尾，没了支撑，我顿时抖得更厉害了几分。  
这里距离池岸太远，我找不到可以支撑身体的东西，在徒劳地摸索了几下后，只得别无选择地往后靠在那人身上，颤抖着感受对方的呼吸一下一下打在我的脖颈处，将身体里流窜的热意撩拨得更甚。

水流沿着被强行打开的后穴慢慢灌了进来。  
饱受蹂躏的穴口被还嫌不够的这人用力掰开，骇人的肉刃借以挺进到更深处时，水也进得更多了些。  
伴随着格外缓慢的进入，强烈的饱胀感让人越发难以忍受。  
“……呜。”随着这人的抽插，我的小腹被水流灌得越来越鼓，莫名生出了一种被一下下干到怀孕的可怕错觉，“我不要在水里……出去……啊——”  
就像是无声的拒绝一般，两根性器一同狠狠撞进了最深处。  
我抖了一下，只觉得正不甘不愿被迫吞吐着硬物的肠壁快要被撑到破裂，声音因极度的恐惧而慢慢带上了哭腔：“真的不行了……我好疼……要撑坏了……”  
“乖，忍一忍。”他细细亲吻着我的脖子，双手也安抚般轻抚着我的后背，可是深埋我体内的肉刃刺穿搅弄的力道却没放轻半点。  
这人平日温柔随和体贴入微，一到这种时刻，却总像要把我生生撕了，再将血肉尽数吞下般凶狠得要命。  
“别再撞了……好麻……呜！我、我跪不稳了……”我努力忍着饱胀感，被顶得一下下被迫朝前挪着，眼底含泪地急促喘息，“水底好滑……涵泽……”  
“要我抱你吗？”他轻声道，“这样就不怕摔了。”  
我求之不得地连忙点头，旋即浑身一僵。  
骨节分明的十指深深陷进了胸前变得越发柔软的肌肤里，随后用力揉搓着微微鼓起的地方。  
酥麻，胀痛。  
难以言喻的怪异感受让我无法抑制地彻底湿了眼眶，断断续续地哭出了声：“不行！不是这样的抱……呜……不要摸……别、别按……”  
被摆弄成跪姿接受来自身后的残忍贯穿本就足够羞耻，如今还被亵玩着越来越奇怪的胸口，这一切都让我难以接受。  
“怎么又哭了？”钟涵泽叹了口气，指尖捻了捻那两点，掌心则贴合着那处的肌肤又细细摩挲了几下，柔声问道，“难道这样子也弄疼你了？”  
他停下动作，掰过我的下巴仔细观察了会儿我的表情，松了口气后无奈地咬了口我的鼻尖：“平日四处闯祸惹事，胆子大到敢顶着猎豹的形态和别的捕食者抢地盘……怎么到了床上就这么可爱又欠干，疼也哭，舒服也哭？”  
“闭、闭嘴……”我被过于激烈的性事折腾得有些喘不上气，磨了磨牙扭过头去，却怎么也说不出和这人同样无耻的话，“你……你才欠……欠……那什么……呜！太深了！”  
我被揉着两点往后拽，惊慌失措地被这人重新凶狠地撞了进来。毫无防备之下，竟被直接碾着穴心，完全失控地射了出来。  
“嗯……”我垂下头急促地喘息着，略有失神地看着水面上浮起点点白浊，对自己有些快这事恼羞成怒，“我、我都说了太深了！”  
“不干深点……你怎么能爽到直接被操射呢……只是既然你这么要求了，那我来试试。”耳畔的声音温柔至极。  
这话语听起来没什么问题，但我却无端觉得有些害怕：“真的吗？”  
“真的。”这人轻笑道，“正好让我实践一下之前想的事……”

对方的力道确实减轻了不少，进入的深度也变为了只在穴口浅浅戳弄。  
我闭上眼靠在这人身上，越发觉得自己的身体不太对劲。  
习惯了被凶狠至极地索取。  
习惯了被这人的气息沾满每一寸。  
习惯了被强迫侵犯到浑身颤抖着高潮。  
如今被浅尝辄止地一下下干进一小截，我居然逐渐生出了不满足的想法。  
而更令我心惊的是胸前两点的反应。  
在长时间的揉搓和亵玩之下，如今这人的大拇指只要轻轻抵着彻底肿起来的乳尖打圈，我就会颤抖着不受控地主动挺起身体，渴望更多的爱抚。  
这不正常……  
绝对不正常。  
我咬紧了下唇，竭力抵抗着体内那股几乎要将我的理智焚烧殆尽的热潮。  
并不想低头。  
也并不想屈服于本能。  
可是……  
真的太难受了。

从来没有经历过的情欲在这段时间被强迫着反复品尝。食髓知味的身体被调教开发得习惯了承受欲望，也逐渐学会从中获得灭顶的快乐。  
随着这人一下下顶着我湿润的身后，一下下力道轻柔地碾磨戳弄，胸前越发胀了起来。  
我崩溃地呜咽了声，终于颤抖着伸出了手，自己主动狠狠掐了一下痒到心底的那点，又痛又愉悦地低低啜泣：“涵泽……我这里好难受……”  
“我看看。”这人抽出本就没进来多少的性器，将我直接抱了起来，“嗯……好像是亚兽初级成熟阶段会发生的涨奶现象。”  
行走间，我发红变硬的乳尖一下下蹭着对方赤裸而温热的胸膛，那滋味激得我呜咽着蜷缩了起来。  
后背一凉，我张望了一下才后知后觉地明白自己被放到了石床上，茫然地睁着满是水光的眼看向这人：“疼……”  
对方站在床侧静静看着我，声音低沉又温柔：“试试能不能挤出来？”  
我已经快被那种饱胀不适又无从纾解的感觉逼疯，闻言立刻如梦初醒般自己伸出了手，拧了把乳尖。  
钻心的疼让我难受地垂下耳朵，在发现根本没有挤出来半点后，连尾巴也一同耷拉在了床上，颇感委屈地哭了起来：“呜……不行……出不来……”  
“别急。”钟涵泽轻轻揉了揉我的耳朵，俯身压了下来，“让我来试一试？”  
“……嗯。”我内心挣扎了许久，终于点了点头，缓缓勾住了这人的脖子。

尖锐的牙磨了磨肿胀的乳尖。  
舌尖绕着转了圈，随后温热的唇整个贴了上来，将乳尖含进去后用力一吮——  
“呜！”我蜷紧了脚趾，无法抑制地自唇间漏出些许甜腻的喘息声，又在反应过来后猛地咬住了下唇，将更多的呻吟与哭叫咽了回去。  
“怎么样？”钟涵泽撑起身笑着问我，抬手抹了一下自己的唇角，随后垂眸将那些白色的汁水缓缓涂抹到了我的锁骨上，“现在是不是舒服多了。”  
我原本勾着对方的手早已脱力地滑落到了床上，此刻浑身发软，连伸手拽住这人的力气都没了，只能喘息着躺在床上，忍着羞耻小声求助：“再来一下好不好……唔……两边都想要……”  
“可是很累。”他状若苦恼地歪了歪头，“要用力咬，却又不能咬破……我克制自己注入毒液的本能可是很辛苦的。”  
我有求于人，只得继续软声哀求：“涵泽……帮帮我。”  
“那我们等价交换吧。”这人思考了下，随后无比温柔地注视着我，“我让你舒服，你也是不是该让我舒服？”  
我用仅存的理智思考了一下，迟疑着点了点头。  
这人伸手将我拉了起来坐在他腿上。  
我两腿大开地跨坐在这人身上，有些紧张地眨了眨眼：“嗯？”  
修长的五指顺着我的后颈往下不轻不重地抚摸，最终在停留在饱受折磨的股间，缓缓揉了几把。

他看着我，轻笑了声：“你自己动一下，我就吸一口……是不是很公平？”

03

我已经很久没被逼成这样了。  
对猎豹而言，维持高速奔跑的时间一旦超过临界值便相当危险。  
随着代谢作用，体温飙升到了难以忍耐的地步。本就所剩无几的体能被进一步快速消耗着，虚脱的症状也逐渐出现。  
真的……  
跑不动了。  
兽形已经是消耗体力最小的形态，却也无法再负荷更多的奔跑距离。我不得已放弃了再跑远点的想法，跌跌撞撞地一头栽进月夜下树丛环绕着的泉水里，将自己滚烫无比的身体埋了进去。  
待急促的呼吸稍稍平复，我回头望了眼已经拉开相当距离的部落，缓缓松了口气。

终于趁着祭祀大典的空档逃了出来。  
过去那几个月简直就是噩梦，那混蛋出尔反尔后的做出的举措真的是……  
我下意识低头用爪子按了按自己此刻平坦又柔软的肚皮，只是一想到被蛇尾缠绕着将这里反复强迫灌到鼓起的可怕情景就忍不住又抖了抖耳朵。  
一定不会的……  
但是……  
我头皮发麻地回忆了下被按着侵犯的次数，越想越觉得恐惧。如果做完之后立刻能清理或许会好一些，可自从被对方发现我刚做完就自己试图导出后……  
我就每次都要被蛇尾堵着穴口，被迫含着那些该死的东西过夜才能被许可清理。

越想越糟心，我从泉水里爬了出来，抖干了身上的水分趴着歇会儿，无比疲惫地垂下了头，视线慢慢滑落到了树影交错的地面上——  
属于我的那团影子旁，似乎还有些别的什么。  
我打了个哈欠看向身后，却猝不及防地发现有头成年花豹正静静注视着我，顿时浑身的毛都炸了起来。  
极度的疲惫居然让我丧失警戒心到如此地步，明明身处堪称空旷的水源旁，却让别的捕食者如此顺利地接近。  
……还是头极其危险的成年花豹。  
毕竟花豹的残忍与嗜杀简直是出了名的。  
我想跑但没了力气，只得强忍着恐惧，转过身硬着头皮低吼了几声以警告对方。

“一见面就让我离你远点。”花豹懒懒地甩了下尾巴，“你就是这么对待远道而来的我的？”  
我见对方好像没有动手的意思，但不太敢相信，谨慎地又往后缓缓挪了几步，才顿住脚步：“……嗯？”  
“算算日子明明成年了，怎么看起来还是这么点大。”花豹叹了口气，“真让我有些不忍心下手，像在欺负小孩子一样。”  
我疑惑的话语还没问出口，就被说着不忍心的对方猛地接近，一爪子直接掀到了地上。  
“唔……”力量差距太过悬殊，我根本无力反抗，几个回合后就被牢牢按在了地上，暴露在对方面前的脖子随即也被一口叼住。  
锋利无比的牙齿轻轻磨着咽喉处。  
致命弱点被彻底掌控的危机感让我僵硬着完全不敢动弹，连呼吸都不得已放轻了许多。

我见基本没什么希望逃跑，只得识时务又不甘心地露出了臣服的姿态。  
那头花豹低头看我，缓缓松开了牙齿，转而用带着倒刺的舌头舔舐了几下我的脖子：“真是不收拾就学不乖。”  
我看着对方逐渐变成了四肢修长的人类形态，在见到那熟悉的清俊面容后先是松了口气，随后又有些头皮发麻，心虚地小声问道：“你……你怎么来了？”  
“怎么，不欢迎？”这人缓缓眯起了眼打量我，语气带着几分显而易见的冰冷，“我可是特意来找一个小毛球……算账。”  
我本就对自己成年后身形没发生太大变化这事心存芥蒂，如今被这混蛋再一次提起，恨不得扑上去给对方狠狠来上一口。  
“唔？！”我刚想动作便被提溜着后颈拎了起来，顿时气得更厉害了些，“贺谨你放开我！你他妈才小毛球！花豹就了不起吗！我——”

下巴被对方冷笑着挠了几下，强烈的酥麻让我识相地哆嗦着噤声。  
修长有力的五指深深陷进我还未完全褪下的绒毛里，从我的下颌处一路抚了下来。  
“唔……”我睁大了眼瞪他，但随着对方一下下恰到好处的抚摸，原本因紧张而绷紧的身体逐渐陷入了一种无比惬意而舒适的状态。连我无力垂下的爪子也被对方握住，仔仔细细地揉了揉。  
我舒服得再也没了挣扎的心思，乖乖任其动作，迷迷糊糊地主动翻身露出了不轻易示人的肚皮：“嗯……这里也要……”  
“这么信任我？”贺谨原本凌厉的目光温和了些，手指堪称温柔地抚上了格外柔软的那处，“那之前还弓着背冲我低吼……”  
我抖了下耳朵，满足地从喉间发出了呼噜声，尾巴摆了摆后下意识缠上了这人的手臂摩挲：“丛林里花豹那么多……谁认得出你。”  
对方轻轻哦了一声，垂眸盯着我看了会儿，又抬头打量了一番周围的环境，忽然变作兽形，一口叼住我的后颈施施然朝着棵笔直的高大树木走去。  
我顿时有种不太好的预感。  
而这种预感在挣扎无果，被对方强迫叼着带上接近树冠的细长枝桠上后成了现实。  
我们猎豹的爪子不能收缩，所以并不善于爬树，倾斜度越小对于我们就越困难。看这棵树的情况，要是没这人帮忙我自己根本下不来。  
“……乖一点，变成人形。”将我压得动弹不得的花豹舔着我的后背轻声道。  
我被顺毛舔得无比惬意，刚要听话地转变形态，却又猛地想起了被囚禁在神殿里的那几个月，忍不住有些紧张地反问：“为什么要我变成人？”  
“你兽形那么小一只，舔起来一点都不过瘾。”贺谨语气平静极了，“不然你以为我想做些什么？”  
互相舔毛这事确实挺正常。  
我眨了眨眼，觉得自己可能是想的太多，没再犹豫就变作了人形。

我被对方用爪子按着翻来覆去地肆意舔舐，姿势在不知不觉中从原先的仰面朝上躺着，慢慢变成了背对着这人伏在树枝上。  
对方花豹形态下带着倒刺的舌一遍遍舔舐着没了毛皮保护的肌肤，纵使力度再轻柔，也是一舔红一片。  
我疼得厉害，不太适应地朝背后伸出一只手推拒：“贺谨你别舔了，我要变回去。等一下……你、你干什么？！”  
我原本勾着树枝的两腿被用力扯开，那条宛如凶器的舌头轻轻舔上了先前被欺负到红肿未消的穴口。  
被调教到敏感至极的部位被倒刺刮弄着，我差点直接哭出来，湿着眼眶浑身一阵阵地发抖：“不行……不要舔那里……好、好疼……呜……”  
“为什么肿着？”贺谨置若罔闻地又舔了一下，语气阴冷地低声问道，见我咬着牙不肯回答便用爪子掐着两片臀瓣朝外掰开，更用力地舔了一舔那处，“怎么回事？”  
“别这样……呜……”在人形状态下，我必须紧抱着枝桠才能勉强维持平衡，根本没有挣开对方的方法，又深感这种事非常丢人，支支吾吾地试图蒙混过关，“没什么……嘶——”  
仿佛是为了惩罚我的语焉不详，那条舌头在穴口附近又舔弄了会儿，随后缓缓试探着戳了一些进去。  
没收起倒刺的舌头在后穴用力翻搅了几下，那滋味就好像被刀子凌迟一样。  
亚兽极其柔嫩的内部被如此残忍地侵入，我身上的冷汗一阵一阵地渗了出来，额前的碎发也早已被浸湿：“阿谨……别舔我……我……真的好痛……”  
浑身都被牢牢压着，我完全动弹不得，只能被迫伏在这头花豹的身下不住发抖。  
“是谁？告诉我。”贺谨低声又问了一遍，“再和我倔，我就舔到你说为止。”  
我呜咽着垂下头：“……我们部落的祭祀。”  
“啧。”那头花豹不悦地轻轻咬了口我的腰侧，“你们做了？那他射在里面还是外面？”  
我羞耻得直哆嗦，说话时差点咬到自己：“你……你他妈问这个干什么！”  
“你只要回答就行了。”湿热柔软的舌头敛起了倒刺，舔舐着伤痕累累的那处，“乖一点，我就不对你下狠手。”  
“……里面。”我闭了闭眼，浑身颤抖得停不下来，“我……我求他不要这样，他不听……”  
“求？”贺谨语气平静，“怎么求的，原原本本和我说一遍。”  
我现在有种不如掉下去摔死算了的冲动。  
毕竟那些求饶的话语我至今回忆起来都还觉得脸上烧得慌，根本不愿再说出口。  
“又不说话？这么想被我的舌头插进去舔穴吗？”  
察觉到穴口再一次被掰开，我羞恼无比，却又不得不服软，被迫以最小的声音回答：“我、我和他说……不可以……射……呜……”  
“说完整。”  
穴口附近的嫩肉被这人收起倒刺的舌头快速而用力地舔舐着，过于强烈的酥麻感让我有些意识恍惚了起来，呜咽着啜泣：“我……我说……不可以射进来……我……我才刚成年……不想被干得怀孕……呜！”  
我猛地昂起了头，浑身剧颤着被对方滚烫粗长又带着可怕倒刺的性器一口气肏了进来，一时疼得连痛呼都叫不出，只能委屈无比地发出断断续续的气音。  
“原来修明是只小亚兽啊。”贺谨俯在我耳边意味不明地呢喃，凶器一般的下身缓缓抽送了起来，“……确实很难成功受精，不过总有机会的。”  
“你……出去……呜……好痛……不要这样……”我急促地喘息着，哭着不停哀求，“里面要被你的东西勾破了……呜……别动……”  
对方无动于衷，甚至越干越狠了起来，火热的躯体紧紧贴了上来，柔软的毛发不住摩擦着我的肌肤。  
我浑身一颤，被情欲和痛苦折腾得混沌一片的大脑才想起来这家伙还是兽形，顿时抖得更厉害了几分，完全不敢想象现在是一副什么样的场景：“你……呜……给我变成人啊……不要用兽形……”  
“不行。”对方一个挺身直接插到了最深处，痛得我被迫弓起腰配合这人的动作以求好受点，“毕竟丛林里花豹那么多，不多用用兽形你怎么记得住我？”  
我觉得这话有点熟悉，发蒙的脑袋想了半天，才回忆起这是我第一眼没认出这人时说的话。  
“我不是故意的……”我被操弄得上气不接下气，身体被顶得不住发抖，又被粗糙的树枝磨得通红，浑身又痛又痒，满心委屈地用尾巴抽了对方一下，“丛林里确实有好多抢我们猎豹食物的花豹啊……呜！平时……看到花豹我跑还来不及……谁有空去……记你们的花纹……不、不要用倒刺刮我……痛……”  
体内的凶器仍一下下用力顶弄着脆弱的黏膜，我被撞得泣不成声，想逃开又被倒刺牢牢固定着，只能被对方的性器锁在身下，被迫不停接受着残忍又可怕的强力侵犯。  
“哭得这么厉害？那这样呢……”沙哑低沉的声音贴着我的耳廓送了进来。  
我看不见身上这混蛋的表情和动作，只感到自己的尾巴似乎被另一个毛茸茸的东西缠了起来，顿时后脑一麻，惊喘着想挣开：“什么东西！不……不要碰我的尾巴……呜！”  
“别怕，我只是用我的尾巴蹭一蹭。”贺谨低声安抚，轻轻咬了口我的耳朵，“就蹭一蹭……”  
两条尾巴紧紧贴着摩擦了起来。  
我哆嗦的幅度越来越大，只觉得自己好像被割裂成了两半。  
被带着倒刺的凶器肆意抽插着的身后痛得让我只想哀求身上这人停下侵犯，但被用力摩擦抚弄的尾巴却让我通体酥麻得只想伏在对方身下。  
难以忍受的痛感和强烈的欢愉……  
都由同一人给予着。  
“别……不要这样……”我皱着眉颤声求饶，却在尾巴再一次被勾住时，忍不住主动抬高了腰肢贴近对方低低啜泣，“嗯……你、你放开我的尾巴……别做了……”  
“怎么能不做？”被欲望染得暗哑低沉的声音让我心头一紧，随后发觉体内抽插许久了的凶器不仅冲撞地越发用力，甚至还又膨胀了些，“要做到你哭不出声……还要全部射进去。”  
“不行！”我万分惊恐地出声拒绝。一扭过头，就看到那头成年花豹正垂着脑袋，一双黑得发亮的眼无比专注地看向我被迫大开着接受肉刃操弄的两腿间。

他见我死死盯着他看，抬起头舔了舔唇：“如果修明你真这么怕被干到怀孕，不射进去也不是不行……”  
我眼前一亮，便听得下一句——  
“但你得想想新的求饶方式。如果和之前求别人时说的话一样……我可是不会听的。”


	8. Another Story

短篇2·驯养·Another Story

 

第一次见到他的时候，我就移不开目光了。

怎么会有……这么好看的人。  
没等我想好该怎么搭讪，他就被一个高大英俊的男人从背后拥进了怀里。  
他受惊地挣扎了几下，直至扭过头看到对方的脸才无奈地停下反抗，不太赞同地微微蹙眉：“还在外面，不要这么做。”  
“这个时间点的地下车库……不会有人的。”那人笑着将手覆上他纤瘦的腰肢，暧昧地缓缓摩挲起来。  
他咬紧下唇，眼中水光欲落不落的样子漂亮得让人心猿意马。  
“不行。”他难耐地呼出一口气，喘息着发出的声音仍旧带着高高在上的命令意味，“必须……先回家。”  
这么漂亮的小家伙，性格却意外强势。  
我在脑海中记录着关于他的讯息，将车牌号和偷拍的照片发给了能帮得上忙的人。

*

归功于日复一日的调查与跟踪，我越来越了解他了。而多了解他一点，我对已经占据他身旁位置的那人……就多一分嫉妒。  
他该属于我才对。  
所以……  
多余的人该出局了。

他是一个强掌控欲的、眼里容不得半点沙子的人，这点从他开始请私家侦探进行调查就能看出来。  
只可惜他并不知道……  
那个多余的人回家越来越晚是因为我授意合作商在非工作时间挑刺、身上香水味是我买通清洁员喷在那人办公室的，当众纠缠撒泼的那个MB也是我花钱找来的。  
我可怜的小家伙。  
我看着他变得越来越沉默憔悴，心疼得不行，所以再也顾不得循序渐进，直接花高价找人合成了出轨的视频。  
然后……当然不能给对峙辩解的机会。

要一气呵成地解决掉，不留后患。

*

他看到尸体时眼眶红了，但忍着没哭。

我看着他把多余的人带回别墅里，认真思考他接下来会怎么做。  
幸好，我根据监控做出的预判没有错。  
他主动和我说了第一句话。  
……我起反应了。  
我将气血上涌伪装成怯懦与羞涩，不着痕迹地用目光仔细舔舐他裸露在外的每寸肌肤。  
他真可爱。  
冷淡傲慢的外表下，却藏着颗一被撒娇就手足无措的柔软心灵。  
真想看他一边冷着脸斥责我，一边无可奈何地被我按在身下肆意妄为时的模样。  
一定更可爱。

*

Farewell.

要不是情况不允许，我肯定会开瓶香槟以示庆祝。  
我喜欢这场告别，这意味着我终于可以伺机而动、试图填补他心里空出来的地方了。  
所以，我作为一只傻白甜的忠犬……  
在这时该怎么做呢？  
我认真揣摩了一下默默守候不求回报的人设，以退为进地逐步打动他。

……没有企图？  
呵。  
我可爱又可怜的小宝贝……  
你在说什么天真烂漫的傻话呢？

我本来还想再等等，把自己认真且怂的形象再弄得丰满些，但他将温热气息呼到我喉结上的举动未免太过诱人。  
等我重新寻回理智，已经是箭在弦上不得不发的状态了。我用手捂住他已经泛红的双眼，尽可能温柔地撞了进去。  
紧致湿热的滋味让我着迷。  
我无法克制地索取更多，将他压在湖边湿润的草地上翻来覆去地激烈占有，逼出他破碎的、颤抖的呜咽。  
他会被弄哭，却从不求饶。  
被欺负得实在狠了就昂起头咬我的肩，牙利得轻易就能让我见血。  
我太喜欢他这种倔强的性格了，一时没控制住自己把人做得昏了过去，然后意犹未尽地带回家继续。

夙愿得偿，怎么都不够。

*

我做好了被狠狠斥责的准备。

但他比我想象中还要心软，一醒来只冷着脸下床穿衣，折腾了半天却连扣子都系不上，可爱得让我只想把他抱进怀里用力亲吻。  
体力消耗过大确实是我的责任。  
我凑上去，用他最喜欢的方式撒娇卖痴地讨好，再认认真真地替他穿上衣服，顺便表达决心。  
他面无表情地走了。  
我没有下药也没有强制囚禁，甚至还把他送出了门。

毕竟我要的是……  
他心甘情愿留在我身边的结局。

*

我不打扰他，也不做任何会让他为难的事，只穿着单薄的衣服彻夜等在门口让他心软。  
他不知道对我这种得寸进尺的人，心软是要不得的，但凡做出一点退让，我就会紧紧抓住。  
他当然不会知道。  
毕竟我在他眼里是个毫无心机的阳光好青年。  
等到他潜移默化中习惯我的陪伴，我才窘迫而局促地主动袒露了真实身份。  
能消除监控记录的人，怎么会是简单的小店员？他现在心绪不宁没有和我计较，但迟早会反应过来。

我知道他厌恶欺骗，但确实没意料到他的反应这么大，居然直接安排完工作就离开了，半句话都没留给我。  
真是个绝情的小东西。  
当面纠缠不休地解释会适得其反。我追到国外，按捺住心头越发阴暗暴虐的想法，只在他住宅外窥探他的一举一动。  
……偶尔也会在忍不住的时候给他下点迷药来解馋。毕竟我对他的渴求与日俱增，无法压抑。  
他在梦中被欺负的样子可爱极了。  
喘息声特别好听，眼角也湿润得很快。  
他被我按在头顶的双手会随着抽送无意识攥紧，又会被撞得重新脱力松开，十指软软垂到床单上。

我把这当做他对我的回应。

*

但我还是贪婪地想要更多的回应。

和好的那个晚上，我激动得不能自已，进入时的深度和力道失控到令他无法承受，一个劲地摇着头拒绝，甚至还想把我从床上踹下去。  
我用他最喜欢的方式示好，假哭着按住他的腰发狠律动，撞得他浑身颤抖两腿发软，眼里全是水雾。  
“你这个……狗……崽子……”他咬着牙半天才憋出这么一句话，指甲狠狠扎进我肉里。  
我愉悦地快要笑出声，却还要克制着做出万分委屈的样子，红着眼继续把他往死里欺负。我熟悉他的每一处敏感点，也知道弄哪里会让他崩溃。  
他果然很快就受不了了，失神地垂着眼哭泣，意识模糊到被我哄着说生小狗崽都没发火。

*

他是我的了。


	9. 双A 14

双A 14

 

数学不好？  
一个硕士学位的工科狗跟我这个当年高数吊死好几回的人……说他数学不好？  
呸。  
而且数学不好关我什么事。  
我想了会儿没想明白，就冷着脸拍开这只学婊的手，攥住对方脖子上那根领带晃了几下：“去卧室。”  
“不能在浴缸里做吗？”段明轩顺着我的力道低头，乌黑双眸流露出几分遗憾，“虽说有些恶劣，但我很喜欢你刚刚跪在浴缸里不停发抖的样子……每次被我从后面蹭到，你就会露出副快要哭出来的表情，手指哆嗦着连浴缸壁都抓不紧……很想继续欺负下去。”  
这人的语气过于坦然自若，搞得我反而懵了。  
什么鬼形容词！而且知道恶劣还说个不停！现在耍流氓是这么理直气壮的一件事吗？！得寸进尺的习惯要不得！  
我硬着头皮和他对视，坚决不退让：“我，我……是一个传统的Alpha，这种事必须在卧室的床上！”  
“听你的。”段明轩低头，在我唇角不轻不重地亲了口。

！！！干啥呢！  
我脸颊发烫地松开手，一路逃进了卧室。

*

我先把房间里的灯全关了，然后才摸黑钻进被子里，再扯过床头的枕头把脸蒙上。  
……好像觉得更丢人了。  
我犹犹豫豫地在被子里蜷成一团，竖起耳朵听屋里的动静——  
那王八蛋好像低低笑了声。  
卧槽我都愿意牺牲自己让他平平安安度过发情期了，这人怎么这样！我很气愤地继续往丝滑绵软的被子里缩了缩身子。  
呼吸间……全是段明轩的气味。  
我闻着闻着就觉得要糟。  
之前被打断的同步发情有死灰复燃的趋势。我压抑不住那股热意，意识恍惚间握住起了反应的分身，小幅度地自渎起来。  
好热。  
“唔……”我咬着下唇轻轻喘息，轻微颤抖着的小腿从被子底下滑了出去，“嗯……段、段明轩……”  
开空调三个字还没出口，一阵天旋地转，我直接被那王八蛋拽着小腿从被子里拖了出来，连攥着的枕头都被夺走丢到一旁。

“你在叫着我的名字自慰。”他按开床头灯，两手撑在我颈侧居高临下地垂眸看我，语气低沉中掺了几分愉悦的意味，“这么可爱的表情……怎么能刻意遮起来？”  
“再用可爱这词形容老子一次，我就把你阉了！”我昂起头一口叼住垂在眼前晃来晃去的领带，往下拽了拽。  
最好能就此勒死这个乱用修饰词的王八蛋。  
“行，下次我在心里说。”段明轩微微眯起眼，懒洋洋地抬起右手抽开那条被水打湿的银灰色条纹领带，“你很喜欢它？送你了。”  
我眨了下眼直觉不妙，刚要拒绝却被摸到两腿间的手弄得下腹一酥。  
这人筋骨修长的五指忽轻忽重地揉着我的分身，从根部再缓缓抚到顶端，循环往复。  
摩擦间燃起的热意撩得我再无暇顾及领带的事，双腿也自然而然地越分越开，以至让那混蛋有了可乘之机……那根东西厚颜无耻地贴了过来一起摩擦。  
我羞耻无比地用手肘遮住脸想装死，两手腕骨却被什么湿润柔韧的东西轻轻缚住，拽着强行挪到了头顶的位置。  
睁眼一看，果然是那条该死的领带。  
这是送礼物的方式？  
我信你个鬼！

我恶向胆边生地要炸毛，刚清了清嗓子打算斥责这人无耻的行径，唇就被堵住了。  
哼……  
我被对方狼一样疯狂舔吻着口腔里的每一寸，下半身还跟那人炽热坚硬的东西在一起磨蹭着，没多久就情不自禁地弓起了腰，嗅着浓郁的薄荷味达到了高潮。  
……也是人生中的第一次。  
我被头回体验到的汹涌快感冲击得有些失神，红着脸慢慢把脑袋转向侧边。  
才、才不想看段明轩现在什么表情。  
我气还没喘匀，就看到面前不依不饶地递过来根修长的食指，关节处还沾了不少乳白色的液体。  
“拿开！！”我羞恼地吼了过去。  
段明轩微微一愣，眼瞳中流露出过于明显的疑惑：“这款牛奶气味的润滑剂非常温和，你不喜欢吗？”  
嗯？  
我低头，发现不知道什么时候被拉开的床头柜里还真躺着管打开了的润滑剂。  
居然是我想歪了。  
我还以为这老流氓会、会拿那个……  
但我又不能说出来，只能绷着脸强撑：“不喜欢！”  
“既然不喜欢，那就不用了。”段明轩意味深长地勾起唇角，大手缓缓分开我的臀肉，“反正里面润滑剂含了一路……肯定足够湿润了。”  
你听听，这是人说的话吗？！  
我抬起脚想踹他，却被趁机捏住小腿压到肩上摆成了无法反抗的M型姿势，只有光裸的臀部高高翘起。

“你、你不可能直接进来的！”我被抵在臀缝处反复戳弄的滚烫肉刃吓得话都说不利索，被缚在床头的十指紧张得死死蜷在掌心，“自己长多大心里没数吗！”  
“怎么了？”段明轩低笑着亲了下我的眼角，“我觉得我就是普通尺寸，肯定能插进去的。”  
普通你大爷！  
这人一发情就是个没理智的疯子！  
我吓得眼泪都出来了，哆嗦着拼命摇头：“不行！你先把手指伸进来做扩张！快点进来！求求你！”  
段明轩目光暗沉地伸了根食指进来。  
整根没入。  
疼痛中莫名混杂了过电般的隐秘快感。我倒吸一口气，蹙着眉想并拢双腿：“你、你拔……呜、拔出去！”  
段明轩掀起眼皮看了看我，更恶劣地又插了两根手指进来：“不是你求我进来的吗？”  
……我怎么觉得这么憋屈呢？我为什么会在指导这个坏心眼的Alpha上我？总觉得哪里不对。  
“是你求我做的扩张，也是你求我插入手指的。”段明轩捏了下我的鼻尖，素日凌厉淡漠的眸子里满是戏谑，“随便逗逗你而已，我怎么会不做扩张直接进来……”

？？？  
王八蛋王八蛋王八蛋！  
我一口气差点没喘上来，忍着下半身的酥麻感，恼羞成怒地昂起头去咬他掐我鼻子的那根手指。  
我一点要给他点颜色看看！  
“真凶，好害怕。”段明轩懒洋洋地抽回插在我体内的手指，将带出的透明液体往自己凶器上抹了抹，语气要多敷衍就多敷衍。  
见我瞪他，这人锋利硬挺的眉骨一扬：“准备好哭了？”  
什、什么——  
我头皮发麻地察觉到那根火热的东西再次贴了上来。没等我喊停，已经被手指揉按得彻底软化的入口就近乎温顺地接纳了对方——

毫不留情的彻底贯穿。

撑到极致的甬道被肉刃反复狠狠拓开，难以言喻的酸涩感令我崩溃地抽泣挣扎起来，再也顾不得坚守什么Alpha的尊严。  
太、太难受了……会坏的……  
我手被捆在头顶，两腿又被段明轩捏着蹬不开，只能颤抖着弓起腰，试图往后挪来把那根东西吐出去，好逃避暴风骤雨般的有力侵犯。  
又痛又麻，却又在撞到某些地方时生出难以形容的快感，让人一点一点沉沦溺毙。我哭着又射了一次，这才明白自己当初的想法有多天真……这根本不是疼一下就能解决的事。  
“不要乱动。”段明轩用牙尖抵着我后颈的腺体，一边快速律动一边哑着嗓子低声警告，“我……会忍不住的。”  
忍你个头！  
你忍什么了你！  
我哭得喘不过气，悲愤交加地扭过头咬着床单呜呜咽咽地生闷气。  
就像是看穿了我在想什么，那王八蛋声音又低沉了几分：“还是说你会比较希望……我把你发育不完全的生殖腔给肏熟？”  
“不、不行！”我哆嗦了一下，“你敢这么做我们就绝交！”  
段明轩垂下眼睑盯着我看了会儿，笑容有点危险：“行吧，今晚先不进去。但这么长时间下来……给看不给吃的利息我是要收个够的。”  
明明正被激烈抽送着的腿间热得要烧起来，我却克制不住地又打了个冷颤。  
下一秒我就知道这种危险的预感是正确的了。  
这王八蛋一声招呼都不打就成结了，还低头咬住我的后颈灌信息素！  
混账！  
热液强有力地持续注入着，灌得我体内又酸又胀，小腹以肉眼可见的速度缓缓鼓起。  
……怎么说呢，这种感觉虽然很不爽，但比我预想的稍微好一点。好歹……没有带薄荷的刺激属性，否则我不得疼哭。  
“没有进到生殖腔。”段明轩哑着嗓子安抚我，“所以你……应该还不会怀孕。”  
“Alpha本来就不会怀孕！”我嘴硬完就有点害怕地垂下湿漉漉的眼睫毛，不敢再看自己的小腹。  
体内被其他Alpha活跃的信息素彻底灌满，后颈还被在成结的那一秒覆上了层占有欲十足的标记。  
……如果是Omega，大概早就成功受孕了。  
段明轩沉默几秒：“是极不容易怀孕而不是不会怀孕……我会努力的。”  
我瞪了他一眼，心力交瘁地躺在被子里等结束，然而那东西射完后又居然硬了！  
“说好只做一次的！”我惊慌失措地试图躲避强有力的插入，腰颤得根本停不下来。  
一半是害怕，一半是快感。  
肉刃抵着我的敏感点反复戳弄，没几下就把还沾着白浊的黏膜重新磨得发烫痉挛，酥麻快感一阵强过一阵。  
“啊？”段明轩故作疑惑地歪了歪头，唇边的笑容看得我牙痒痒，“我数学不行，不会数数，要不你教教学生我……亲爱的……时老师？”  
最后那昵称听得我头皮发麻，紧绷着脊背忍了又忍才没丢人地射出来。  
玩你妹的角色扮演！  
“你给我闭嘴！”我咬牙切齿地认了栽，不再提数学的事了。

*

次日，浑身酸痛的我陷入了沉思。

总觉得这个发情好像哪里不对……  
凭什么只能由他给我打标记！  
明明我也是个强大凶悍的Alpha！  
我越想越气，紧抿着嘴就是不肯喝递到唇边的牛奶。  
单膝跪在床边给我喂早饭的那人挑了下眉，透着餍足的黑眸微微眯起，语调上扬：“嗯？”  
不知道是不是昨晚被这混账东西折腾太久的原因，光听着这一个低沉沙哑的单音，我居然就有点浑身发软。  
……吓的。

果然还是该远离这种危险人物。  
我一口一口吮着牛奶，打算回去就买张机票溜走。


End file.
